Forgotten Memories of the Past
by kamigoshi
Summary: Sequel to The Children That Weren't To Be Remembered. Ever since the Last case, Mai is left wondering about her real parents. Now a new case comes in and she seems to have nonstop dreams of the same little girl and her family. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL TO THE CHILDREN THAT WEREN'T TO BE REMEMBERED**

**summary: Mai is having dreams of a little girl who looks a lot like her once again, but what if that child has something to do with Mai's past that she cant remember?**

**I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

**please enjoy my second fanfic**

**and please dont judge me, im still trying to get the hand of writing stories.**

**thank you, now please enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 1**

_Silence, that was all I could hear in this newly built Japanese traditional home. I looked up and looked around observing my surroundings, knowing that I was in a hallway I started to walk. I somehow ended up walking to the back yard where it must've been in the late afternoon, and noticed a little girl standing in front of me playing with two teddy bears, a bunny and cat. 'this place is very familiar;, I thought as I looked around the back yard and then back at the house. 'I feel like I was here before'._

"_Mai! Are you outside?", I turned my head towards the motherly voice I heard. _

"_Hai! Mommy I'm over here!", shouter the little girl as she looked up._

_I turned around to come face to face with the little girl, "Why does she look like me? Why do all little kids have to look like me? must be a coincidence ", I wondered. _

_The little girl had the same kind eyes as me, and the same glowing chestnut brown hair too. The only thing different is that I'm not a kid. I heard a few foot steps behind me, so I turned around and saw a couple. 'Must be the mother and father…'_

_The older women had black long hair with straight bangs tied into a high levelled pony tail with a long dark blue rope. Her eyes wear a dark brown, making her pale skin stand out She was dressed in a darkish blue and white kimono with light blue flowers dancing around the ends of her sleeves and bottom of the kimono. The way she dressed and the way her hair was tied up, it made her look like a person that's skilled in archery and swords. She was very pretty and looked young enough to be eighteen but since she has a child I'm guessing she was in her mid twenties or almost thirty at least._

_The man standing next to her, whom I'm guessing is her husband and the father of the girl, looked very young also. He had light brown eyes and hair, lighter than mine making it almost look dirty blond in the sunlight. His skin was a little tanned, but it made him look all the more handsome. He had a kind smile like the mother and daughter. The air that he gives off is very proud with a lot of dignity and fatherly. The mother carried an atmosphere that would be described as motherly, protective and loving. _

_The mother slowly made her way over to her daughter that played with her teddy bears in the grass. "gezz, Mai I told you many times that today is your birthday and that you shouldn't play in the grass, look at how dirty your dress is now"._

_A soft deep chuckle echoed out behind the mother and daughter. The mother turned her head around, coming face to face with her husband. "What are you laughing about, Takuya!", snapped the mother._

"_haha, it's nothing Miyoko… lets just get her changed now since Noboru is going to be here any second", as if one cue the door bell rang._

"_I'm sorry mommy, but it looked so refreshing out here", the little girl bowed her head._

"_-sigh-, it's alright. Let's get you changed before you see Noboru-san ok?"_

"_Okay~", said the girl enthusiastically._

"_I guess I'll go get the door, see you girls in a few minutes?", asked Takuya._

"_Hai~!", chirped both girls as they made their way back to the house, turning left while Takuya went right to open the door Noboru._

_I just stood there watching the family with envy, wishing I had a family. Of course I considered SPR as a family, Masako as the bossy and obnoxious sister, Ayako the overly protective mother who loves to spoil her child, Bou-san the over protective father who also loves to spoil his child, John the kind-hearted cousin, Yosuhara the playful older brother, Lin the quiet uncle, And Naru the quiet, glaring, narcissist boyfriend… the perfect family that I could ever ask for. But SPR was more like a family of friends, what I'm looking was a family who I can live with, and will worry whenever I'm out late or yell at me when I get a bad mark on my test. This is nothing but a dream and a wish that will never come true for me._

_The scene quickly changed to where it was in mid evening. It was in the kitchen where the little girls family was laughing with another man while eating dinner. He Had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He had a friendly atmosphere, but something about his smile betrayed it. _

_The scene quickly changed again and now I was standing in a bloody living room. I can feel my eyes go wide as I saw nothing but two bloody bodies coving their daughter who seemed to have passed out. Tears rolled down my eyes, 'who could've done such a thing? They were happy, they were nothing but a peaceful family, why did this have to happen?', I didn't notice the tears falling down my eyes because they were too busy staring at a mad man standing the middle of the living room laughing. The next thing I noticed was the police car sirens outside and the man slowly bring the knife up to his neck. He smiled a big smile and then she slide the knife across his throat. _

_I screamed and screamed till I was surrounded by darkness once again. When I felt safe enough I opened my eyes and looked around. Gene wasn't here… which made me feel helpless and scared again. The next thing happened so fast, I couldn't register… the man that killed the little girls family had his face right in front of mine, a few inches away though. _

'_**I found you….'**__, his breath smelled of metallic blood. He then let out a sinister laugh as he vanished in the darkness. _

_I did the one thing I could do to wake up, I curled up into a ball protecting my self, with my arms wrapped around my knees and my nails digging into my upper arms flesh. Blood slowly appeared on top of my skin before sliding down my arm and dripping off my elbow. I didn't care though, if it meant that I have to suffer pain to wake up then I will bear with it. I shut my eyes tight as I bit the inside of my mouth and dug my nails deeper into my bloody fresh arms._

_

* * *

_I woke up with tears falling down from my face and curled up into a ball with my nails digging into my arm. When I removed them from my flesh I couldn't help but wince in pain, so I slowly got up and making sure I didn't use much strength. I looked at my bloody arms and sighed, then I made my way towards the bathroom and turning in the shower. I striped myself and stepped in the hot shower with my thoughts running wild. _'Ever since the last case, I cant help but wonder about my real parents…why does that house seem so familiar? What happen to that family? Why did they have to die? Who was that man? What did he mean by 'I found you'? what do these dreams mean? -sigh- wheres Gene when you need him?'_

I sighed again and banged her head onto the tiled wall. "No point in stressing out I guess… It's just this one dream…. This one time… Only…. I hope….", I whispered to myself.

I let out a bigger sigh this time and turned the warm water to freezing cold water, trying to clear my mind. After a few minutes I decided to step out, I wrapped a towel around my body and treated the my wounds on my arm before exciting the bathroom. Once I enter the room I noticed the time, "9:43.…", I read out loud. "9:43...", I repeated yet again. "OH SHIT! I'm late!", I yelled.

I quickly ran towards my closet and got changed into a mini blue jeans skirt and a long sleeved pink and white striped shirt, where I wear a jean vest over top making my body figure stand out a little more. I ran to the bathroom next and blow dried my hair before grabbing my bag and ran out the door. My thoughts screamed through out my mind, _'oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm late! Now Naru's going to be all angry…. NOOO! He's going to make me make him tea every 30 minutes now….. NOOOO, no no no no no… I don't want to, I don't want to….". _Those were the only thoughts that ran through my mind as I dashed down the street and banged the door open to the office I worked at.

When I slammed the door open, I met face to face with an angry Naru who sat on a stool with his arms folded at his chest. "Mai…", he said with a scowl.

"H-hey… good morning?"

I clearly saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance just now as he kept staring at me. "It's 10:02", he said glancing at the clock. " you're two hours and 32 minutes late!"

"S-sorry, I kind of… um… lost track of time?"

Naru sighed once more before getting up. "Never mind, TEA!", and then he slams the door. Typical.

'_did he really have to yell that?'_, I thought as I took off my shoes and made my way towards the kitchen. Then I heard the front door open, so I looked behind me to find two very good looking boys looking around the room. "Hello, how may I help you?", I asked putting on a smile.

Their attention landed on me, "oh, uh… we have a case to as-" started one of the boys but was interrupted by the other.

"Mai? Mai Taniyama?", he repeated.

My smile fell and I looked at the boys with confused looks. Then something hit me, "Kousake-sempai and Yui-sempai? What are you guys doing here?", I questioned.

Kousake was the guy standing on the left side of me, he had black hair that reached up a little past his ears, jest black eyes and a peachy skin tone. While Yui-sempai had black hair also but longer and tied into a low pony tail with some type of metal cylinder.

Kousake-sempai chuckled and came up to give me a hug which I gladly returned, "hey it's been a while, how have you been? And I'm here for a case".

Before I could say anything or replied I heard someone cough behind me. I turned and saw Naru glaring at Kousake-sempai, "Mai, who is this?" "Oh, uhh… he's my sempai from when I was still in junior high…This is-", I couldn't finish when I saw Naru walking up to us.

Naru quickly went up by my side and pushed Kousake-sempai's hands off me and said: "Please keep your hands off my girlfriend and my assistant".

My face went into a puff of smoke as my face kept on getting redder and redder when my sempai's simply stared at us. Soon after, they burst out laughing causing Lin to exit his cave- I mean office…. Home…

* * *

I sat between Naru and Lin as Kousake-sempai and Yui-sempai sat across from us. The rest of SPR appeared when Kousake-sempai and Yui-sempai were in their laughing fit… so Masako, John and Yosuhara sat on the right side of Naru, as Takagawa and Ayako sat on the left side of Lin.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, may I ask what are your names and what might this case be about?", asked Naru.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yui Kam and this Kousake Miraki, just call us Yui and Kousake… and that goes for you too Mai", started Yui.

"with some others, we lived in Japan before moved to china", continued Kousake. "We decide to come Live in Japan again two months back and since then w-"

"WHAT! You've been in Japan for that long and you didn't contact me!", I shouted.

"Mai-chan, calm down", replied Yui calmly.

"But-"

"Mai, sit down", ordered Naru. Mai reluctantly listened and sat down with a huff before Naru continued to speak, "please continue Kousake".

He nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry Mai but we wanted you to try and live a normal life, and anyways… the house were currently living in is… odd…."

"odd how?", questioned Takagawa.

"well", replied Yui. "in the middle of the night there is someone laughing like a manic in the living room. At first we thought it might have been just one of the people that were living with us… but there was this one time where everyone was out leaving me and Kousake at home. We were both in the kitchen eating, until we heard some laughter… we walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room, but no one was there and there was still someone laughing… so Kousake and I started to chant but next thing we knew was flying out a window. Since then we heard laughter and things got worse from then on".

"Wait", interrupted Ayako. "what do you mean by chant?"

"Were are also exorcists, but for some reason we cant get rid of this spirit… that's why we came looking for you guys for help", answered Kousake.

"yeah, and ever since that time there was bloody writing on the wall saying _'where are you… ill find you… you cant hide forever'_", said Yui. "So I really hope you could help us with this case, were willing to also be of assistance if you need any help".

"very well, I accept your case", nodded Naru. "when can you expect us?"

"anytime, tomorrow is ok even" answered Kousake.

"I see, expect us tomorrow afternoon around three", stated Naru.

"Hai", replied both men.

"soo….", Takagawa looked at the two boys with interest. "how do you know Mai-chan?"

Before I could get up and cover Kousake's mouth, he already answered. "Hmmm, oh… well we went to the same junior high together and she was also the leader of our gang, didn't you know?"

There was an awkward silence after that. Everyone, except Naru and Lin, burst out into laughter gripping the side of their stomachs while they started banging their hands onto the table.

"N-No, Really how do you guys know each other?", asked Ayako.

Kousake and Yui both raised one eye brow stating that they were serious and looked at Mai who was blushing. Naru saw this and decided to speak, "Mai was really a the gang leader?"

"yeah", said Yui nonchalantly.

Everyone was silent again, before Bou-san spoke, "I can not imagine that…." "I know what you mean", agreed Ayako and Masako.

John turned to Mai and asked: "Mai-chan, why didn't you tell us?"

"U-um… well that was in junior high… after my foster parents died… I decide to keep everything from my past a secret and start over…", I replied quietly.

"So you know how to fight?", spoke Lin, forgetting he was there.

"U-um… I anything actually…."

"like?", Lin rose an eyebrow at Naru who seem to be interested.

"She's good at archery, Kendo, Judo, Aikido, and karate", answered Yui. "You seem to be interested…."

"Lin Kouji, call me Lin. And yes, it is quiet surprising to find out. Sorry if im rude, but to you happen to be Chinese?".

"there's nothing to worry about, and yes I'm Chinese. You happen to be so too, am I right?" asked Yui, Lin responded with a nod.

I just stared at Lin and Yui, those two seem to be getting alone well…

"So, is Mai stronger than you guys?", asked Masako.

"Haha, yeah…. Too strong…. She can kick our asses in five minutes", stated Kousake. "but that was in the past… I bet she isn't even as strong as she used to be".

I rose an eyebrow at that statement, "Oh? Really now?" I let on creepy smile onto my face and contained. "wanna bet on that?"

I was Kousake and Yui both flinch, "s-sure, the challenge will be when you come over!" stated Kousake with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh, sure~ you just want to do this at your place where the others will be… you do know I'm still pissed off at you for leaving and not telling me you returned two moths ago right?", I felt the smile on my face go wider but I knew that even though my face was indeed for a fact really cute at the moment, I knew the atmosphere that I was giving out was very angered and clearly pissed of.

"Haha, now I would love to see Mai fight! I look forward to it! And what are you guys relationship with Mai", as always… Yosuhara is so cheerful and…. curious.

"haha, sure I wouldn't want you to miss out on me kicking their butts", I replied. "They were my sempais in junior high, their 2 years older than me and their like brothers to me".

"Yupp, we love Mai, like we would love a sister, so Kazuya you have no worries!", chirped Kousake.

Bou-san and Ayako once again burst into laughter, but Naru simply ignored them and asked: "You keep saying 'others', who do you mean exactly?"

"oh their also excorsits and used to be part of Mai's gang… you'll meet them tomorrow most likely, there's just four others" , replied Yui

"Oh, I see then", Naru got up from where he was sitting. "I'll head back to my office, so Mai, Takagawa, and Yosuhara please start packing up the car. I want everyone here by 2:00pm. I'm sure some idiot wont be late by this time". With that said, he walked at of the room that I was fuming with anger in.

"WELL SORRY~! It's not my fault now is it!" yelled Mai.

Kousake and Yui chuckled quietly and then they both got up, "We better get going. Mai-chan we look forward to seeing tomorrow, and here's the address", said Kousake.

"It was nice meeting you guys, and Lin I look forward to our next conversation", stated Yui as he waved bye.

"As so do I", Lin replied.

Kousake and Yui both said their good byes and then left, Lin going back to his office and Naru yelling, "MAI TEA!". I sighed before I stood up and made my way to the kitchen ignoring the laughter behind me.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**it`s 3095 words... so i think thats alot for this one chapter...**

**although the other chapters might not be as long as this one haha... i for to excited in writing this one ;D**

**thanks again and please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews!**

**here's another chapter although it's not that good **

**it's still a chapter!**

**haha well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, OH!**

**by the way it's told in Mai's POV through out the whole story... it might change it later on though**

**just a little warning... anyways...**

**enjoy this chapter!**

**_I DONT NOT OWN GHOST HUNT_  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 2**

The First thing I did when I got home was take a nice and warm shower. Then I started to pack at least a few days worth of clothing. After I was finish packing I went to brush my teeth, wash my face and blow dry my hair before heading off to bed. That night I stayed awake in my bed till four in the morning. I was too lost in my thoughts with the dream I had this morning, so I couldn't sleep. When I thought back to the red crimson room I couldn't help but shudder at the image that appeared in my head…My eyes were wide open and not closing anytime soon. I was afraid… I didn't want to fall asleep and dream of something like that again… so I tried to stay up but my eyes betrayed me as they slowly started to twitch to stay awake but ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"_Mommy, Daddy! I love you!", yelled the little girl as she ran towards her parents to give a big bear hug._

_Miyoko and Takuya giggled as the little kiss their cheek with a lot of pressure._

"_do you like the present we gave you?", asked the father, Takuya._

"_Yes~! Thank you daddy and mommy, I'll treasure it for ever!", the little girl cheered as she held a small box, a little bigger than her hands, clutched to her chest with a both teddy bears in her arms too. _

_I couldn't help but wonder what was in that little box that could've made the little girl so happy. 'that box… where have I seen it before?'. I was lost in my thoughts when I was trying to figure out what was in the box and where I seen it. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the girls chirpy voice._

"_Mommy open it and play it, pleaseeee?", the girl gave the puppy look to her mother._

_Miyoko couldn't suppress a little chuckle at her daughters eagerness, "sure honey", she replied before taking the box out of her daughters death grip and opening it._

_I tried to look what was in the box but then sudden darkness consumed me. I panic a little at first when everything turned dark, since I thought I might have seen the room filled with blood again. But I was wrong… instead I saw the man named Noboru in front of me. My heart started to race faster and fast as the man walked closer and closer. I couldn't scream or move…. I couldn't dig my nails in my arm like before, I was stuck at the spot where I was standing and having my eyes glued on the man before me._

"_heheh… I found you… there is no escape", My body tensed as he let out a sinister laugh before disappearing and reappearing behind me._

"_You cant hide… don't even thing about it… come back to me and I'll show you the truth… heheh…", His breath was on my ear and I can feel him smirking against my skin's surface. _

_Next thing I knew before I could register anything through my mind was a stabbing pain on my leg. I screamed in pain and looked at my left leg that had a Long sharp knife that somehow dig half way into my leg. I feel to the ground with tears rolling down my eyes as I looked up the figure kneeling before me. The look in his eyes were crazy, if I could have ran I would've have since he looked like some type of obsessed pedophile!_

"_you look so much like her… heheh… all the more fun~", he said in a cutesy voice that almost made me barf. Then he looks down at my left leg. "Let this be a warning… Don't run away cause you cant hide and you cant run…". Once again he lets out a sinister laughing before vanishing… except this time he didn't reappear. I also could feel my voice at the back of my throat begging to escape, so I did just that. I screamed.

* * *

_

**NARU'S POV**

'_Where was Mai? She's late… we were suppose to meet at 2... How can that idiot be this late!',_ My thoughts ran wild, and not long after when it was 2:50 pm I shattered out of my thoughts and went to the car. Something was wrong, Mai is never this late… not unless she was a idiot…

"Naru where are you going?", asked Masako.

'_Obviously checking on my girlfriend'_, I thought sarcastically.

"I'm just going to check up on Mai to see what made her this late….", everyone obviously noticed that Naru had a annoyed mask placed on but they also all knew he cared for Mai deeply.

"I'm coming also, I'll drive", offered Lin.

I just nodded and ordered the rest to stay behind just in case Mai appears. When they reached Mai's apartment Naru ringed the door bell but there was no answer. I started to panic, so he started to pound on the door harder and more violently, but there was still no answer. He took out the spare key to her apartment that she had and was about to unlock the door when he got interrupted.

"you have Mai's spare house key?", questioned Lin with a brow raised.

"what about it?", I replied icily.

Lin just shook a his head meaning 'nothing', but I knew what he was thinking. I continued to unlock the door but this I got interrupted by Mai's piercing scream through the door. Both Lin and I ignored the key and broke down the door and ran into the house. We entered without taking our shoes off and ran towards Mai's bedroom, when we enter we just saw Mai curled up into a ball clutching to her leg. At first I thought she just had a bad dream and nothing bad happened to her, so I relaxed a little. my relaxation didn't last long before I almost freaked out when I saw Mai's pajamas getting soaked in blood. I was by her side in a flash, while Lin called the hospital. I quickly took of my belt and tightened it around Mai's left leg, I cleaned the seat off her forehead with the ends of my sleeves before I stood up and carried her bridal style out of her apartment to meet the ambulances.

* * *

**MAI'S POV**

When I came around, I was no longer in my bedroom… _'this room….AHG… guess I must be in the hospital… again….". _I looked around till my eyes landed on Bou-san and Ayako sitting on the left side of my bed, John, Masako, and Yosuhara squished onto the couch, '_haha isn't that cute…'_, while Lin was in a corner typing. He looked up to give me a nod to now I was awake, he then got up and exit the room_. 'Must be getting a Nurse or doctor'_, I thought. I then looked around the room once more till it landed on clad black figure.

"N-Naru? What happened?"

He looked up at me with worried eyes, I knew what he wanted so I gave a him a reassuring smile telling him I'm fine. He nodded and got up to get me a glass of water, I gladly took a sip and I asked him again: "what happened?"

"don't you remember? It seems you might had a dream and got yourself hurt in it", he replied calmly.

I tensed as I remembered the dream, I can feel the blood draining from my face and I started to panic. I grabbed Naru by the arm, "Naru! We have to go now! That spirit is dangerous, we cant leave it. We have to take care of it as fast as possible!" I yelled, waking up everyone else in the progress.

"What's wrong Mai-Chan?", John asked worriedly.

I tightened my Grip on Naru, "T-that spirit was the one who did this to m-me… we have to make it move on… I-it's too dangerous for someone to be living in that house….".

"What the hell makes you think we might go to that house if the spirit is the one that's hurting you!", yelled Ayako.

"Yeah, I thought you were stupid, but this is just crossing the line of stupidity Mai…", agreed Masako.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Naru who just kept watching me closely. That's when I finally snapped, "I SAID WE HAVE TO AND THAT'S FINAL! THAT STUPID EXCUSE OF A GHOST DID THIS TO ME AS A FREAKING WARNING TELLING ME I **_CANT _**RUN OR HIDE. DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE IN MY DREAMS IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY! **I DON'T THINK SO!".**I slowly tried to catch my breath and calm down, taking satisfaction in their shocked reactions.

Naru just pulled me into a hug once I calmed down, he nuzzled his face between my neck and collar bone. "I'll agree for you to go but you must tell me what happened in your dream, you will stay at the hospital over night so we'll go over tomorrow morning, ALSO when the investigation starts you're sharing a room with me".

"O-okay… but why share the same room? Why go over tomorrow?", I asked trying to brush my blush aside.

He gave me a 'isn't that obvious?' look.

"Okay fine!", I huffed.

"Wait!", interrupted Bou-san. "stop using that creepy love filled communication! It doesn't suit Naru-Chan! And why are you agreeing to let her go? I thought you were suppose to protect your future wife at all times!".

My felt my face steam up, "shut up Bou-san!", I yelled.

Naru hugged me closer to his chest and glared at Bou-san. "Please keep quiet, you're stressing Mai out and do you really think that she'll stay home while we took part in the investigation?"

"Uhhh… no…"

"then shut up and don't complain"

"Hai…."

That night I spent the whole time telling them about my dream. Although I didn't bother to mention the first dream I had. Time passed by in a flash, the next morning I find myself with a pair of crutches and that the wound on my leg wont heal for a week! I also discovered that Naru made a copy of my house key…. I'm not sure if that should be considered as a good or bad thing…. Oh well, he is by boyfriend for a half year I guess that's ok….

He picked up my things which makes thing a lot easier instead of going back and forth. Naru and the others picked me up at 2:30 that day and we made it exactly at 3:00 at Yui-sempai and Kousake-sempai's house. When I got out of the car I ended up getting tackled by A LOT of bone crushing hugs.

"GET OFF ME!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. When the arms released me I saw four handsome young men standing in front of me and behind them was Yui-sempai and Kousake-sempai. I sighed when I felt Naru burning my back with jealousy, so I turned around and was about to introduce them when Yosuhara tackled me with a hug this time.

"Why are you cheating on me Mai-Chan! I thought we has chemistry together!", he winded playfully.

Before I could reply Naru shoved Yosuhara off at me. He held me tightly to his chest and then glared at basically all the boys except Lin. I could hear people trying hold in their laughter at my red face but I didn't care… I just hugged back Naru and kissed him on the cheek. When he released his grip on me he kissed me back on the lips, but we were rudely interrupted once AGAIN by Bou-san.

"A-anyways, I want you guys too meet the other four people who were in my gang in junior high… this is Yu Kam… Yui's twin brother, Fujihiro Hojo, Kenji Shijo, and Tetsuya Daigo", I introduced from left to right.

"Nice to meet you, just call me Yu", he introduced himself.

Yu looks and acts just like Yui, but his pony tail is tied high with the same looking metal that holds up Yui's hair. Usually it's only me and the five others who can tell the difference between them.

The next two that were to introduce themselves where Fujihiro and Kenji. "Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Kenji and this buddy here is Fujihiro! Thanks for taking care of Mai-Chan!", Kenji said happily.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of Mai and please just call me Fuji", bowed Fujihiro.

Fujihiro was very polite and respectful, but if he gets angry… you wouldn't wanna deal with him. He works as a writer, so he wears a Kimono all the time for inspiration. He has hair like Lin-san but a little longer and he also had eyes like Lin too. While Kenji was very out going and dresses a little snobbish…. But I guess that's how you dress when you're a dancer? He was pretty short for his age… considering he's two years older than me but a few inch shorter than me. He had dyed his hair blond but it was naturally dark brown and was spiked to one side of his head, although his eyes are dark brown too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, call me Tetsuya", Tetsuya also dyed his hair to blond and the back of his hair was spiked up while his bangs were left hanging down. He wore a Medium blue V-neck T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans that and loose on his hips a little but didn't reveal his boxers or anything.

Naru and Lin just nodded while Bou-san and the rest introduced themselves. We made our way back into the house and I explained what happened to me and that the challenged had to be delayed to another time because of my leg. Of course they were disappointed but Naru told them that the case might take longer than expected since the spirit seems to be strong and dangerous.

"Hey…", spoke John. "how come you guys aren't surprised that Mai has physic powers? i'm sure Mai didnt know..."

Once again before I can cover Kousake's AND Kenji's both, they already replied. "Because we knew Mai has strong spiritual powers, she had it since we knew her…"

"WHAT!" almost everyone in the room yelled making me cover my ears.

"Mai, you knew you had strong powers?", asked Naru while I just nodded and looked around the room at everyone's reaction.

Yui, Yu, Kousake, Kenji, Fujihiro, and Tetsuya just had amused expressions on, while Takagawa, John, Yosuhara, Ayako, and even Masako had their mouths open hanging threatening to fall off any moment. Naru and Lin were expression less but their eyes held surprise.

"God… what am I going to do with you? You have way too much surprises Mai-Chan… is there anything else surprising you'd like to tell us, huh?", sighed Takagawa.

Mai stayed silent.

"Mai?", spoke Ayako. "Is there something else?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kousake couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to tell SPR what Mai is very good at. "She has a nice singing voice, she can fight, she is also a very good dance, and also she has strong spiritual powers… but they are seal inside her body so she couldn't use them…"

Once again everyone was silent as they stared at Kousake and then everyone turned their heads at Mai and asked the one question that was floating in their minds.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

**HAHA, did you enjoy it?**

**well... to me... i think adding all these "little secrets" of Mai might just ruin the story... but i couldnt resist...**  
**i have a very wild imagination and well... it affects my writing...**

**it's like having dreams and then you write about your dreams... kinda like that so... yeah**

**my imaginations are wild like the windy air~~!**

**jk jk jk**

**but no really... i think the "little secrets" might ruin the story a little alter on, what do you guys think?**

**Please give me your opinions... but please dont have hating words...  
**

**thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

thank for those who gave me thier opinions and thoughts on Mai's "little secrets"

i really apprentice it!

thanks for the other reviews, they made me really happy ;D

so i hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter also!

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**

(i wish i did though TT^TT)

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 3**

I sighed when everyone turned their heads to me and asked, "what happened to you?". Now I had to go all into details telling them about my life from the past. Well… I don't have to tell them, but eventually Naru will make me tell him… and Bou-san and Ayako will find out I told him and wouldn't find it fair… and then make me tell them. So why not tell them now?

I let out big sigh, and I mean really BIG. The would have been jealous of the air coming out of my mouth. "It's a long story…", I scratched my temple.

"go on", obviously Kousake is finding this really interesting…

I glared at him and then I took in a deep breath and let out another sigh before continuing, "well… it all began when…."

* * *

**MAI'S PAST**

_**I woke up with the sunlight shown onto my face. I opened my eyes, which only met with bright light. I quickly shut them and reopened them slowly, trying to adjust to the sun light. After I finally opened my eyes, I heard the windy air, but heard no birds chirp. Which meant that it was really early in the morning and that no one, most likely, was awake yet. I got out of bed and made my way towards my closet and opened it. I grabbed a pair of black baggy pants and a black tank top with a short black sleeves sweater.**_

_**After I finish my shower and changed, I went downstairs. I stopped by a mirror and fixed my perfectly straight bangs before containing towards the kitchen. When I went into the kitchen I saw my **_**"mother". **_**It's been a half a year since I started living in this house. I was now 12 years old and will start junior high tomorrow. Apparently I fell down the stairs when I was little and my head really hard, which somehow caused me to be in coma for seven years. It wasn't till I was 11 years old when I woke up… which was last year… I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital because after being asleep or being in a coma for that long… I had to get used to walking and using my muscles for other things like picking things up and eating… so on. **_

_**The funny thing is… I don't remember anything from my past. I just woke up and saw this couple who claimed to be my parents. I'm not really sure if I should trust them, but I don't care right now. I feel a deep sadness and anger deep within my heart when I first woke up and looked out the window. I didn't know why, but the anger and hatred deep within my heart was too great for me to bear and I need a way to vent out my anger… so I kind of smashed the hospital room up… until they decided to tie me to my bed that is. Another reason why I didn't get out of the hospital… So I guess that's why I'm being so rebellious now.**_

"_**Mai, sweetie, you're up early", My so called **_**"mother" **_**said to me.**_

_**I couldn't help but roll my eyes indicating '**__no duh, way to state the oblivious'__**. "Yeah, I'm going out", I didn't bother waiting to hear what she had to say, so instead I just walked out of the house and slammed the door shut behind me.**_

_**It was still early in the morning and I haven't had breakfast yet, so I just walked into a cafe called 'Forever Café Time'. I somehow became a regular customer and befriend the boss that works here. I often came here to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner…. Well… more than often. Being at the café somehow relaxes me, the owner makes the best coffee and tea ever! Even though he's old, he sure runs a good business, but since he's old there are sometimes people who causes problems here. Like for example, gangsters or stupid high school boys… when ever there's trouble I was always there to defend the place. **_

_**After I was released from the hospital, my **_**"parents" **_**decided to enrol me into many different fighting classes such as Kendo, Judo, Karate, etc. they thought it would've helped me "release my anger", what a joke. By enrolling me into classes it made me more violent, I even became well known on the streets for my unique fighting styles. I wouldn't even call them unique! I was just very flexible and was able to dodge a lot and somehow mix it into my ways of fighting. I was also able to create my own fight styles but their nothing special. They cant be flexible like me because their all to fat and muscle freaks!**_

"_**Good morning Mai-Chan, will you be having the original, special, or would you like to have what you always eat?", smiled the owner.**_

"_**Good morning, I would like the special and I'll be sitting by the window at the third table, thank you", I replied casually.**_

_**He giggled a little before he made his way into the kitchen, "sure thing, would you like to try my new specially made tea?".**_

"_**Yes please!", I loved tea more than in the world, how could I resist. **_

_**I wasn't of age yet, but the owner, Mr. Hojo, promised to hire me when I reach 15. Although he is secretly training me how to make the perfect tea and other beverages after school, I still wish to start working now so I had enough money to support myself when I'm older. But oh well, I have a lot of patience I think I can survive… -sigh-…. I can only be like this when I'm here. This is the only place where I can relax and reveal true self… well… only to My. Hojo.**_

_**I snapped out of my reverie when Mr. Hojo walked out of the kitchen with my breakfast. Mmmm, smells delicious.**_

"_**Here you go!", He said enthusiastically. "Scrambled eggs mixed with lemon, pepper, and tofu. While next to is two hot juicy sausages with bacon crumbs sprinkled on top and with a little healthy side snack we have nicely chopped up fruits in a cup! And let's not forget the English green tea with a tad of orange and lemon juice!".**_

_**I laughed as he made a nice introduction of the meal in front of me. For his age he's pretty good at it. " I thought today's special was suppose to be French bread with mixed vegetables and butter? Why sausages?"**_

"…" "_**Mr. Hojo?"**_

"_**you're too …"**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**you're too skinny"**_

"_**why?", I arched an eyebrow.**_

_**Then all of a sudden the owner grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up into a hug. "You're way too skinny! Look at this! If I hugged you any tighter, I would have snapped you into two! Have you been eating properly?", he yelled.**_

_**I was too shock to speck. Should I be angry for being kind of molested or just laugh this off. I couldn't help but giggle and hug him back, "I have been eating perfectly fine, I just have high metabolism. You're the one who's going to snap in half if I hugged too tight". **_

_**To prove my point, I gave him a bone crushing hug till he screamed, "OKAY OKAY! I GIVE!"**_

_**I was so happy I could treat him like someone my age, although he looked old he was such a child at times. **_

"_**gezz were you trying kill me? I'm old and boney… kind of, but you didn't have to prove your point like that! NOW EAT! Before I decided to glue fat to you to make you look more round", he yelled.**_

"_**hai hai", I complied. **_

_**The tea had such a refreshing taste to it when I took a sip, so I told Mr. Hojo that he should add the tea to one of the special menus. Which, of course, happy agreed. When I finished my meal, I had a second cup of tea. It was now almost the afternoon, I've been there for a few hours already. "Mr. Hojo, I'll take my leave for the day… I'll see you after scho-". **_

_**Before I could finish my sentence, someone slammed the door open and ended up shattering the glass door. I quickly got out of my seat and walked over to the counter in front of the door where Mr. Hojo was standing.**_

"_**Hey, you shitty old man! When are you planning to abandon this place and give it to us as our territory!", yelled a tall muscular man with tattoos of twin dragons running down both of his arms. **_

_**I'm guessing he's the leader of this snotty group considering that stupid jacket he's wearing saying 'leader' on it.**_

"_**Hmm, I don't know", replied the owner.**_

"_**Hey you better listen old man, before something happens!", threatened one of the guys minions who just kicked and flipped a few tables over near by.**_

"_**why don't you guys be good little boys and piss off before you get me angry", I snarled.**_

_**The group of men started laughing. "Haha, y-you think you can fight us off? Back of little girlie this has nothing to do with you. Go home and play with your dollies are you can deal with me! You aren't that bad looking you know…", said the leader.**_

"_**Why thank you for the compliment, but I think you guys should be the ones going home to play with your dollies or more like go get your freaking brains checked!", one icy smile graded my lips before it glared daggers at them.**_

"_**Oooo… feisty, feisty… I like that how about you come with me?", the lead quickly grabbed my arm and started to drag me out.**_

_**I followed them out of the store before I grabbed the tattooed arm with all the power I got. The leader stopped in his track as pain sprung up his arm and he winced in pain. He turned around to see what could've caused it, but his face only met with a kick in the face. He was forced to let go of me and was sent flying into a light pole which caused him to grunt in pain. He and his minions looked up at me shocked as I put my leg slowly down and placed it next to me.**_

"_**Don't mess with me…", I glared harder than before and I let a smirk spread across my face as I watched them back up a little. But the smirk fell from my face when they quickly stepped forward once again.**_

"_**YOU SNOTTY KID! YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!", yelled the leader. "GET HER!"**_

_**I scanned the group that surrounded me, **__'there is about 27 of them…'__**, I thought. **_

_**Then all of a sudden four of them sprung forward with their fist held up high, getting ready to punch me. Each on my left, right, front and back… but lucky for me, the people on my left and right were a little faster. So when they were about to punch me I jumped high up into the air and did a back flip before landing behind the person that was behind me before. When I looked up I saw the two that was on my left and right punch each other right in the eye or temple. The people that were in front and behind me were charging too fast at me ended up punching each other in the jaw hard.**_

'_that's four down… 23 more to go…'_

_**I felt some ones presence behind me, so I swiftly swung my leg around and ended up tripping about another four of them again.**_

'_okay.. Another 19 to go… man what noobs… they don't even know the basics of fighting… waste of time'__**, I yawned, which was a bad idea since it seemed to piss off the group a lot.**_

_**Eight came charging this time, attacking me like a compass **__(as in north, east, south, west, northeast, southeast, south west, and northwest)__**. I quickly got onto my hands, doing something that looked like a handstand; but instead of staying still, I sprung my legs in the air really fast. The whirlwind kick knocked them all out in one go, 'now 11 more to go".**_

_**Instead of waiting for them to come to me, I went to them this time. I guess my speed was too fast considering the looks on their faces, but I didn't care. I clutched my hands into a fist and punched an upper cut on one of the men and then I quickly spun around and kicked a another right in the ribs. I could've feel the bones cracked but I didn't bother feeling the sensation as I quickly went to the next guy. This time the guy tried to kick me but I jumped up high again and then when I was right above him, I grabbed the collar of his shirt. Then I swigged him before I touched the ground into the air, I landed softly but for sure he didn't. **_

'_eight more to go….'_

_**Some guy tried to aim me in the stomach but I dodged and swing around with my elbow up in the air and knocking him out when I made contact with the back of his head. When I turned around, I only saw three guys and their leader there. **_

'_great… cant believe I fell for that…now where's the other three…'_

_**I scanned the area around me, but there was nothing. That's when I heard a noise from above me and I looked up. There they were and with freaking poles in their hands! That's just cheep!**_

'_shit…. I cant dodge in time!'__**, I quickly brought my hands up to cover my head to have any fatal damaged done. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the impact to come… but it never did. So I peeked through my arms and saw the three of them knocked out on the floor. Then I looked a little to my left and right and saw three guys on each side of me.**_

"_**attacking a girl isn't the best idea and definitely when she's stronger than you", said the guy wearing a Kimono.**_

"_**yes, get some dignity at least!", Both twins with high but short haired pony tails shouted.**_

_**Then I felt someone grab both of my arms and lifted me off the floor that I didn't even know I was on. I looked to my left only to see a smiling short boy with dark brown hair and a boy with raven colour hair styled in a really Asian way. **_(not being racist, I just didn't know how to talk about his hair… didn't do it in a very good way last chapter, but I'm not being racist).

"_**hey miss, still alive and kickin'?'**_

_**All I could do was nod and next thing I knew I was tackled into a hug. "awh, you poor girl! Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you? Did they molest you? Did they rape you?", he shouted.**_

_**With each question he asked, he came closer to my face. I couldn't help but punch him right in the face and quickly got up on my two feet backing away from the six. The guy put up his hand to warn me about something, but it was already too late. I backed up into the leader.**_

"_**heh heh… got you know little kitty…"**_

_**It sent chills down my spine so I screamed and lifted my leg up right in front of me, knocking the leader out when my the tips of my toes smashed into his forehead. Hard.**_

_**He fell down on his back, while the other three of his minions picked him up and ran off. I sighed before turning around and ran back to the store front, ignoring the six people that kind of helped me. I saw Mr. Hojo standing there so I quickly went to him to ask it he was alright, of course he nodded like always and thanked me.**_

"_**Grandpa, do you know this girl?", a voice echoed out behind me.**_

'_Grandpa?'__**, I turned around only to see the guy in kimono and his friends behind me.**_

"_**ahh, Fujihiro you're here", replied the owner. "This is the girl I've told you about that helped defend the shop when people come and want to claim it as their 'territory'".**_

"_**I see", replied the man named Fujihiro. He stepped up to me with all his friends behind him. He looked me up and down before introducing himself. "Nice to meet you, I am Fujihiro Hojo".**_

_**I nodded, "nice to meet you too… I'm Mai Taniyama".**_

_**Everyone in the room was quiet…**_

'_3...2...1', __**plugged my ears and waited.**_

_**As if on cue, everyone, except the owner shouted, "WHAT!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

To be conatinued...

hope you all like this chapter!  
thank you and please review! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**once again like to thank my reviewers and people who put my story as their favorite and alert subscription  
**

**hope they enjoy this chapter!**

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**_  
**please enjoy ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 4**

**_MAI'S PAST CONTINUATION_**

**_"YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE FAMOUS STREET FIGHTER WE HEARD ABOUT!", yelled the boy who hugged me._**

**_"Really! Really! Oh my god, we wanted to meet you for so long", shouted the short boy with dark brown hair_**

**_The rest of their groups remained quiet while the other two kept shouting. It was getting more annoying with every minute pass, so when I finally snapped I shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP!", with that they quieted down._**

**_"ahem… anyways lets continue with the introductions… from left to right, this is Yui Kam and his brother Yu Kam. Next to them is the loud mouths Kenji Shijo and Kousake Miraki, and the last one is Tetsuya Daigo. We all currently attending Shibuya National Junior High school.", said Fujihiro._**

**_The twins both had pony short pony tailed tied up, while Kenji was the short boy with dark brown hair. Tetsuya is the guy with the Asian hair style and Kousake is the pervert._**

**_"I see, nice to meet you all. I'll be attending Shibuya National High school tomorrow… so I better get going", I replied. "thanks for the meal Mr. Hojo"._**

**_Before I could exit the door I felt someone grab my arm and by instinct I flipped them. _**_'shit... stupid instincts...'_**_, "Sorry are you alright, that was kind of on instinct", I apologized._**

**_Kousake looked at me shocked, "wow…", then he grabbed me into a bear hug. "I cant wait to see you at out school tomorrow!"._**

**_"uhh… yeah I got to go…", with that I ran off.

* * *

_**

**BACK TO THE PREASENT TIME**

"Surprisingly they were standing at the front school entrance waiting for me and ever since then we kind of became friends", I laughed.

"but that doesn't really explain what happened to you…", said Bou-san.

"haha, nope… but at least you know how I met them", I replied. "Now you guys can ask me any questions you want… since I don't wanna explain the whole story of my entire life from junior high till now".

My ex-gang members just sat their looking amused, while SPR just looked interested, confused, and some seemed to have a hard time taking it through their heads.

"well", began Ayako, "how did you become their gang leader?"

"hmm….well… I kind of joined in every fighting club there was… Fujihiro-sempai was the captain of the Kendo club, Yui and Yu-sempai were captains of the Karate club, Kousake was the captain of the Judo club, Tetsuya was captain of Aikido club… and Kenji was the vice-captain of the Aikido club also."

"that doesn't explain how you know how to fight…", said Masako with a raised eyebrow.

"well… since I joined in those club…. You'll eventually have to go against the captains…. And I beat them all, so that how everything started".

"started what?", asked Naru.

"uhm… since I beat the captains, a lot of fan girls were upset about it… so they ganged up on me and of course for self defence I beat them up. But then their boyfriends them come to me and attempt to beat me up for beating their girls friends…. Which eventually caused the whole school went against me…".

"except us that is…", said Tetsuya.

I laughed, "yes, except you guys. Anyways… I somehow became the strangest in the school and I became a gang leader when these six here decided to have some fun in life and joined me on a rebellious streak".

"How did you become who you were today?", questioned john

"I don't really know… through out the years of junior high, I wasn't that angry anymore, I was actually happier I think. I got closer to my 'parents', but of course from time to time I lose my anger…"

'oh, how about your powers? You never said anything about it", asked Lin.

"I also don't really know either… but remember I told you I wanted to hide my past after my 'parents' died, so that's why I never mentioned anything. Yui and Yu were the ones to discover I have strong spiritual powers and told me, but sadly the my powers are sealed away. I think it somehow links to my past when I was younger and it had to have something to do with my real parents."

"how did you know she had her powers sealed?", Lin turned toward the twins.

"Well we both specialize in making barriers and making seals, but that's about it. We also kind of have a strong sense of spiritual power, but we didn't know about Mai's power till after an accident happened", replied Yui.

"what accident?", Naru was becoming worried.

"well, remember how people ganged up on Mai?", Yu said and everyone nodded. "That time she was fighting on the roof top against at least 50-60 students, we weren't there to help her because we were locked up in the freezer room in the cafeteria. After the fight Mai of course was exhausted, but there was this one guy who wasn't fully knocked out and he pushed Mai off the roof top".

"When we got out of the freezer, we were of course out in the courtyard, we saw Mai falling off the roof top. When she almost hit the ground a barrier formed around her, and gently placed her on the floor. When she touched the floor safely the barrier dispelled which sent spiritual waves of energy at us and sent us fly into each other.", continued Yui.

"but how do you know that she was the one who made the barrier?", asked John "like we said..", both twins spoke at the same time. "we can sense spiritual powers, and for sure Mai was the one who had that strong of spiritual power because it was emitting off of her body for a few minutes."

"Also, there was the seal mark that appeared on her forehead", added Fujihiro.

"The seal was a rare and old one from what Yui and I can tell, but it was a strong seal judging by the color of it", said Yu.

"what does color have to do with it?", question Bou-san.

This time Lin talked saving the trouble for Yu and Yui. "the seals have different colors because it tells you how strong the seal is. There is only black to white, if it is black and it glows it means that it's a strong seal and it was used for a bad deed. If its black but doesn't glow, it means that it wasn't a strong seal and it was used for a bad deed. The white glowing seal means its strong and it was used for a good deed, while the whit non-glowing seal means its weak but still used for a good deed.".

Yui nodded in confirmation that the information was right before he started to speak. "yes, it is exactly what Lin-san says, but there should be a ring that surround the word seal, and that also comes in different colours. Pink is love, Black it hatred, white is pure as in no good or bad deeds, yellow is happiness, orange and red is anger, green is friendship and blue is sadness."

"what was the color of the ring around the seal on Mai head?", asked Masako.

"it was blue and pink", I answered sadly. "I'm guessing it was my parents who put the seal on for me".

Naru pulled me into a hug and I smiled at him and continued. "I'm guessing since my powers were so strong, I would have attracted unwanted attention. They wanted me to be safe so they had to seal my powers away for protection.".

The room was silent as my friends gave me looks of understanding, not looks of pity, which I was grateful for.

"AHHHH!" stretched Kousake and Kenji. "It's getting late, why don't we have dinner and then head off to bed and call it a day?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Tetsuya to the kitchen. At dinner we talked about my ex-gang members.

"How come you guys were in China?", asked Bou-san.

"Because Yu and Yui had to go home to deal with family business and we decided to fallow them". answered Tetsuya.

"and you left Mai behind?", asked Naru with anger in his voice.

"haha, nope", said Kenji. "Mai forced us to go, when Yui and Yu told us they were going the four of us we sad. At first we didn't want to go because we didn't want to leave Mai behind but she didn't let us stay and forced us to go".

"how did she force you guys?", asked Masako. "surely, you would've locked yourselves at home and make sure she doesn't come near you."

"it's not that easy", laughed Kousake. "she kind of burned our home down or ruin it a lot… as in cutting off the warm water and electricity… it was also during winter when she did this so it was freezing cold. So we had no were to go and she also already bought us plane tickets. She even went as far as threatening us with a sword held to our throats and forcing us to take the plane tickets. If we give it back or sell it or something, you wont be seeing the four of us alive today haha".

Naru and Lin had their eyes opened big, Masako and john had their mouths wide open which Masako didn't bother to cover, while Ayako and Bou-san either chocked on water or their food. While I just started laughing really hard.

Yosuhara was the only normal one with the weirdest reaction, "MAI! Think I fell in love with you more, will you marry me?"

I felt a sweat drop at the side of my head as Naru glared ice daggers at Yosuhara. "sadly I cant… sorry Yosuhara…"

"oh what a pity, but don't worry…", he slowly turned his towards Bou-san making him flinch a little before grabbing his hand. "I have you", Yosuhara said in a deep sexy voice and looking deep within his eyes.

Bou-san freaked out A.S.A.P and the next thing we know is him trying to strangle Yosuhara for almost giving him a heart attack. The dinner table was filled with laughter that time as everyone shared stories. After dinner was done and the dishes we washed I went to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone before we set up the base and head off to bed.

While I was making tea I was too lost in my thoughts about sharing a room with Naru, I didn't even notice the stove turned off in midway when it was boiling the water. I snapped out of my thoughts when the lights started flickering and then there was a loud thump behind me. I quickly turned around only to see a man lying on the white tiled floor in a pool of blood. My eyes went wide and I backed away when the dead body turned their head so it was look directly into my eyes and with a smirk placed on his lips.

Screams echoed out of my mouth at the body slowly started to get up and coming towards me with a knife in his hands. He said, _"found you…".

* * *

_

did you guys like this chapter?  
it was shorter than the others but... i wanted a cliff hanger haha  
sorry to those who hate cliff hangers D;

well, hope you like this chapter!  
the next chapter will be out most likely tomorrow... or the day after but most likely tomorrow

thank you and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha, thanks for the reviews**

**They make me so happy d=(T^T)=b  
haha, and heres another chapter!**

**i just wanna announce that after Christmas i wont or might not be writing for a while...**

**because BEFORE Christmas i was doing whatever i wanted during my break...  
and AFTER Christmas i gotta start studying before the break ends!  
but i assure you... I'll be writing again in January or February... so... (yeah thats not very long but to me it is!)**

**chapter 6 and maybe 7 will be out tonight or tomorrow**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas!**

**_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!_  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 5**

**NARU'S POV**

We all heard Mai's scream coming from the kitchen, where we were gathered in the living room. I was the first one who made it to the kitchen door and try and knock it down, Lin, Yui, and Yu were behind me and then the three of them tried to charge at the door. The door never broke down, meaning there was a barrier blocking our way. I heard Mai start chanting but in midway I heard a crash that sounded like something snapped. For the first time ever I swear in English and Japanese.

"LIN!", I shouted

Within a second Lin lifted his fingers to his lips and blew. His shinki flew past the barrier and with in seconds we heard a piecing loud scream before the barrier disappeared with the scream. I slammed through the door, and searched for Mai. Then I saw the screen door that lead outside was broken, _'must have been what snapped'_. I quickly ran out the door only to find Mai unconscious tangled up in a bush.

Tetsuya and Fujihiro were already there checking on her, I wanted to push them out of the way or more like punch them for touching her but Yui and Yu held me back. I glared at them, "why are you holding me back? Let go of me this instant!", I yelled.

"sorry but Tetsuya specializes healing and he can tell weather a spirit has possessed Mai or not. While Fujihiro is also an expert in healing, but he can remove spirits from peoples bodies too. They both also possess the ability to summon any demon and protect Mai while she's unconscious." said Yui.

I just kept glaring at him till Lin placed a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down and that they know what their doing. I relaxed a little but I still kept my glare directed at them before turning and watch Mai, making sure they don't touch her in any unnecessary places. When they finished the check up, Tetsuya was about to pick her up but I walked right up to them and picked her up myself before going to _our_ bedroom.

* * *

_I woke up when I heard Gene calling me. "Mai-Chan it's time to wake up.."_

_I slowly opened my eyes to meet with sapphire blue eyes, "what happened?", I groaned as I held a hand up to my head trying to make the pain lessen in my head._

"_The spirit knocked you out, remember?", he smiled._

"_Oh yeah…" I laughed sheepishly, and then quickly changing the subject. "So, is there anything you like to show me?"_

_He flashed another smile at me before nodding, then the scene changed. I was now standing in the hall way of the school and there was a girl wearing a green and white sailor uniform. I looked more closely and then I recognised her, she was the little girls mother… except younger. She looked so beautiful…_

"_Miyoko!", yelled a voice from down the hall, snapping me out of my reverie. _

_A boy with dark brown hair and eyes appeared next to her, "h-hey um…"_

"_hey, do you need something Noboru?", she asked politely._

"_U-ummm… I-I was wondering if you like… you know… if you lik-"_

"_Noboru, Miyoko!". yelled another manly but kind voice._

_This time the boy had a light brown hair and he ran up to Miyoko to give her a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. I recognized him as the little girls father and then I looked over to Noboru. Noboru stared shocked at the couple._

"_W-why did you kiss her Takuya?", asked Noboru as you can hear a little bit of sadness in his voice. _

"_Hm?", Takuya looked up and then he realized what he done. He blushed and quickly let go of Miyoko. "uhh… ummm"_

_Miyoko chuckled and held his hands, "Noboru I would like to tell you that the two of us started going out since the day before yesterday. We were going to tell you after school but…"_

"_o-oh I see….", replied Noboru. "I hope you guys are happy together…"_

"_we are!", said Takuya happily. "thanks, but don't feel like a third wheel ok? You're still my best childhood friend after all, we can hang out anytime!"_

"_y-yeah… yeah we can…"_

"_so Noboru, were you going to tell or ask me something?", asked Miyoko._

"_huh?", Noboru looked at the couple. "uh… no I was just asking if I could borrow your notes from English class, since I accidentally fell asleep in that class. You know how boring it is in that class…"_

"_Oh, Haha of course! I'll go get it now!", she started to run off into the other direction but then stopped when Noboru started to talk._

"_OH, it's alright. You don't have to get it now you can give it to me tomorrow", said Noboru._

"_are you sure?", asked Miyoko. "don't you need it?"_

"_yeah I'm sure I don't need it till tomorrow after lunch anyways", he smiled. "Lunch is almost over anyways, so I think we should head back to class…"_

"_oh my… you are right…", agreed Takuya, "I have gym next… so that means Miyoko has gym with me!". He clomped her into a hug, which caused her to blush madly at the action. _

_They both waved bye to Noboru, as he stood in the hall waving back to them. When they were out of his sight, his smile slipped off his face and a tear fell down his face. "I love you… Miyoko…", he whispered._

_I felt sad for him, right when he was about to ask her out he got rejected even before he had the chance to ask her. Then the scene changed back to the little girls birthday, I looked at the calendar and it said June 1st__. _

"_that's my birthday… this coincidence thing is creeping me out badly…", I said to myself and Gene just gave me a smile._

_I looked up when I head screaming, then I saw that bloody scene again with Noboru laughing and…. Crying? Then all of a sudden the scene turned black, and I turned to Gene._

"_Gene why did he kill that family?", I gave a questioning look._

"_He didn't kill the family… their daughter is still alive…", his eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at me. "He killed them because he love Miyoko too much… he couldn't bear seeing the girl he loved so happy with a family with Takuya and not him… so he finally snapped on that little girls birthday"._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing… it's so sad… "so the daughter is safe huh…?"_

"_no… Noboru is looking for her…and he seemed to have found her… Mai be careful on this case okay?"_

"_huh? How did he find her? Who's the girl gene?", I asked._

_He smiled sadly at me as he shook his head back and forth. "I cant tell you Mai… you'll have to wait.."._

_Gene started to fade away, "Gene! Who is it! I have to protect her! Gene!", I shouted._

_He never gave me an answer as he started to fade away, he just smiled sadly at me. _

"_GENE!"

* * *

_

I woke up with someone shaking me. I looked up at the person who shook me when they stopped, it was Naru.

"Mai what happen? What's wrong?", he had worry laced with his voice.

I broke down into tears and hugged him, ignoring all the pairs of eyes on me. "T-the ghost… that's haunting this place… he's looking for her…oh my god… NARU! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR THAT GIRL!"

"Mai, calm down and tell me slowly what you dreamed about", Naru tried to smooth me by rubbing circular motions on my back.

I took deep breaths before I told them what I dreamt about and about the first dream I had the first time before the investigation. When I was finished Naru lectured me about not telling him sooner and then told everyone to head off to bed and that we'll start the investigations tomorrow.

Everyone excited the room with concern written all over their faces, but I gave them a reassuring smile before they left. Naru was already changed and in his pajamas when he walked over to me and got onto the bed next to me. I blushed as he pushed me back down onto the bed, indicating for me to go to bed. He then slid down next to me and then cover us with the blanket before he wrapped his arms around me. We were silent for the whole time, but each action he made was filled with worry, concern, and protectiveness. He then kissed me good night before we both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Today was May 23, this is the day when investigations will start. After yesterdays incident, Naru has ordered me to be never left alone and that I have to be with someone at all time. When we had breakfast in the morning, Kousake, Bou-san, Yosuhara and kanji kept making fun of me because I slept with Naru in the same bed. After breakfast he ordered Yosuhara and Takagawa to go start researching on Miyoko's family and on the Noboru guy. Masako and Ayako walked around the house to sense the spirits while John and I took the temperature around the traditional Japanese home.

When we were in the middle of taking the temperatures around the house, we bumped into Yui and Yu. They decided to join us saying they were bored, but I knew they were worried about me. It sometimes sucks when you can hit a ghost physically…and it sucks even more when you're on crutches. When we were going to the last room, which was the living room, I started to feel nauseous. Then I stopped in my tracks causing everyone to look at me.

"What's wrong Mai-Chan?", John looked at me worriedly.

"Don't you smell blood?" I asked as I continued walking into the living room with them fallowing behind me.

"Mai, care you okay? We don't smell anything", Yui confirmed for the group and getting the other two to nod in agreement.

"But I'm sur-", before I could finish what I was saying was sent flying across the room and crashed into the table in front of the couch.

"MAI!", yelled Yu.

I looked up to see the three of them running towards me, but then I was sent flying to another direction. Which happened to be the roof top, which made me angry when the three of them kept running to me to help me. Every time they got near me, I was sent flying.

Then all of a sudden another force hit me pinning me to the ground. When I landed on the floor I finally snapped, "will you all stop coming after me! If you haven't notice, ever time you come near me I get sent flying all over the place! Now stay where you are!", I yelled.

They stopped in their tracks, then started to think of a way to help me. I felt the pressure that pinned me to the floor with each passing moment. 'where Naru…. He should be here by now'. Then all of a sudden the pressure increase and I couldn't help but scream in pain, Yu, Yui and John snapped out of their thoughts and looked at me worriedly. Their eyes widened what a spit out a little blood and next thing I knew was Lin barging through the door and summoning his Shinki to attack whatever was on top of me.

Naru was the next person to rush into the room with Tetsuya and walked over to me. Naru lifted me up a little off the floor to let Tetsuya check me, and I winced in pain a little. After Tetsuya was done checking me he just announced that I had three broken ribs, of course he and Fujihiro-sempai started healing me. While they were at it, they also healed my left so it'd be easier for me to run away apparently. After I was healed everybody headed back to the base and Yosuhara and Bou-san reported the information they found.

"Well let's start with Noboru Ichijo first", said Bou-san.

"He's the childhood friend of Takuya, last name unknown, and also attended high school together. They didn't know Miyoko, last name also unknown, till the first year of high school", reported Yosuhara.

"It also turns out that Mai's dreams were true, he was madly in love with Miyoko but it turns out she was already dating Tatsuya so he never confessed to her. Since Miyoko and Tetsuya were his only friends, he hung out with them a lot, even when they had a child, her name unknown, he was still close with the family. People say that he lost his mind because he was too in love with Miyoko and killed the parents", finished Bou-san.

"is that all you got?" asked Lin.

"yes, sadly the police department doesn't have much information either. So we basically don't know anything about Miyoko's family, but we do know who is haunting the house…" said Bou-san.

"What happened to the daughter? You said only the parents were killed", Naru asked.

Yosuhara spoke this time, "the daughter is alive but we don't know where she is, and that is where this haunted house begins. When Noboru killed the girl's parents, the police came right then, so he never gotten the chance to kill the daughter. He killed himself before he could be put into jail, but since he's dead he can now wait for the daughters return and kill her".

"He already found the daughter", I said calmly.

Everyone nodded, they already knew cause I told them yesterday.

"So all we have to do is find out who the daughter is, protect her and then exorcise the spirit", Ayako stuck he nose high up in the air showing how smart she was, which caused some people to snort. "Hey! What's so funny!"

Once again everyone laughed and ignored her question.

"Hmm, I see… Hara-san, do you sense any spirits right now?", questioned Naru.

Masako covered her mouth, "yes… Noboru's spirit is lurking freely around the house, while the parents are stuck in the living room… their so sad… they keep telling us to get out of the house for some reason… but I feel as if their not telling _us_ to get out but someone _amongst us_…."

"what do you mean?", asked Fujihiro.

"I don't know…their more concerned for this one person… but I don't know who", Masako scanned the room but I knew she was basically looking at me.

"I see… set up the cameras through out the house but make sure there is at least two in the living room", ordered Naru.

"Hai!", cheered everyone in a mono tone voice.

When I was about to leave the room I felt something tug at me at the back of my mind. Then everything around me spun and the next thing I know was crashing into the hard wood floor. I heard everyone calling my name, but I wouldn't stay wake. I wanted to sleep and dream. So fell asleep because this time I know I can find out who the little girl is; because it wasn't Noboru or Gene showing or forcing me to have these dreams. No, it was the parents this time, and I would be happy to accept what they'll show me and protect their daughter when I find out who she was.

_I will protect her._...

* * *

**did you guys like this chapter?**  
**i got wayy to lazy to write the whole past of Mai's so instead i made it like they were asking questions about her past.**

**if i actually wrote about her whole past it might have been at least 5 chapters!**  
**i dont think you guys wanna read through all that... so lets gt on with the story! ;D**

**if you guys are confused, feel free to ask me questions and ill send you back a message or try to answer it in the story... somehow...**

**thank you for reading and please review! **  
**Thanks again! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!  
once again they made me happy ;]  
hmm... what to say what to say...**

**in this chapter it basically Mai dreaming, she wont wake up till the next chapter...**

**well... hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime next week or or tomorrow...**

**if not... it's going to be out in January most likely.**

**so, i hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!_  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 6**

_When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of both parents, Miyoko and Tetsuya. They smiled at me and I smiled back, they then reached out their hand and I gladly accepted it. I was expecting them to lead me to somewhere to show me something of the past, but instead they pulled me into a hug and started to cry._

"_My daughter… My child..", cried Miyoko._

_I felt my eyes go wide with shock, "what?". The words barely came out as a whisper but I knew they heard me. I slowly felt poodles of water at the edge of my eyes that was threatening to fall or slip from my eyes. _

"_Mai", this time Tetsuya spoke to me, "the little girl is you… you don't remember because we were killed right before your eyes and because of that, you lost your memories. You couldn't handle what had happen at such a young age."_

"_H-huh? B-but…h-huh?", man that was way too shocking for me to handle._

"_Mai…", Miyoko looked at her daughter worriedly thinking she wouldn't accept her as a mother._

"_were sorry we couldn't be there for you when you grew up, we were horrible parents weren't we?", Tetsuya continued for his wife._

_The tears finally fell from my eyes as I quickly pulled both my parents into a hug, "it's alright, you guys weren't bad parents… it wasn't your fault for passing away and you protected me from Noboru and the seal on my fore head, I think that's all the protection you can give me to make who I am today. I love you."._

_There was a moment of silence as my father pulled me into a hug and my mother joined in soon after._

"_Mai", said my mother breaking the silence. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to show you the past where we sealed your powers and our deaths… do you think you can handle it sweetie?"_

"_What? Why? Can't you just tell me what happened?", I asked while I rubbed my tears away._

_My father smiled sadly at me, "Were sorry, but since were dead… we don't have the right to say anything, we can only show you…"_

"_don't have the right to tell me?"_

"_yes, it's because Noboru that killed us put a seal on us making sure we cant speak the truth to any medium or you.", replied my father._

"_Oh… I see…"._

"_yes, honey. Now follow us, we have to show you and we don't have much time", Miyoko walked deeper into the darkness and I gladly fallowed knowing I could trust my mother. My real mother and father._

_As we walked deeper into the darkness scenes started appear and disappearing, then we stopped walking in front of one particular scene. It was the scene where I was playing in the backyard with my two teddy bears. Then the scene changed again to where we were laughing at the dinner table with Noboru._

"_Ahaha, hey… Mai-Chan since were finished dinner, how about we open your birthday presents now?", asked Noboru._

"_Really! I can open them now?", I looked excitedly at my parents making sure it was okay. They just nodded._

_I giggled and ran off to the living room followed by Uncle Noboru and my mother. When we got the living room, Uncle Noboru handed my present to me and I quickly unwrapped it to find a big huge teddy bear. I laughed happily as I grabbed it into a big hug, "Thanks, Uncle Noboru!", I yelled._

"_Sure no problem kid", he turn towards Miyoko smirking. "I bet your present cant beat that now can it?"._

"_NOO! Mommy and daddy's present are the best!", the little me disagreed._

"_Oh, so you got it already huh? Wanna tell me what it is?", winked Noboru._

"_nu-uh~ it's my special present! I'm the only one allowed to play it!", I protested._

"_Haha, alright alright…", said Noboru. "why don't you go put that Teddy Bear in your room?"._

"_Mks!", then I ran off to upstairs, but the scene didn't change. It stay in the living room where my mother and Noboru were._

_Noboru turned to face Miyoko with a serious look on his face. "you know Miyoko… I really like you… not as friends… but more than that…"_

_Miyoko just stared at him shocked, "O-oh… I had no idea…", she looked away. "I'm sorry… but I cant accept your feelings, why are you telling me this now?"_

_He was quiet for a while before he spoke, "I'm telling you this now because I can no longer hold back my feelings… watching you with such a happy family makes me angry and sad. Why can't you accept my feelings? You accepted his but not mine?"._

_I saw fear laced through my mothers eyes as she spoke carefully, "I-I'm sorry, but I love Tetsuya and I really cant accept your feelings…"._

"_Then if I cant have you…Then he cant have you either!", Noboru than pounced my mother to the floor with a crazed look in his eyes. "No one can!", he screamed again._

_I just stood there watching my mother struggle against the death grip he had on her, luckily my father barged into the room and pulled him off of her. He pulled Noboru up and have him a punch in the face sending him flying toward the fallen cake on the floor. Tetsuya then made his way over to his wife and then checked if they were okay. The little me then entered the room looking all confused and then asked, "what's happened?", she looked at her parents then at Noboru._

_While Noboru just sat on the floor laughing like some outrageous crazy man. The next thing everyone knew was Noboru lifting up the cake knife and ran towards the 4 year old birthday girl. "It's all your fault! You! You're the cause of their happiness! You ruined my life!". _

_Miyoko saw this and quickly pushed Tetsuya off of her and ran to cover the girl. Even though she got their on time, the knife impaled deep into the back of her neck. Blood exploded all over the girls face and any place within distance. The mother slowly died an instant death and collapsed on the girl. _

_Mini Mai had huge eyes as she slowly crawled out from beneath her mother. "mommy…? Mommy? Mommy!", she screamed as tear fell down from her own face. The tears that she shed felt as if they were my own, as if I was there right now… but I am the one who is re-watching this event reveal itself in front of me… again. I felt two pairs of strong arms wrap themselves around me, so I turned around to come face to face with my parents._

"_Were here Mai… don't worry… were here with you this time…", My mother said to me calmly, which I simply nodded and kept watching._

_Next thing I saw was my father attacking Noboru but he quickly swung the knife around slicing deep within my father right across the stomach. My father tried to catch his breath but clutched his crimson red stomach instead. He slowly lifted his hand up to his face and looked at the metallic smelling liquid. Then his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head, while his guts started spilling little by little it big clumps to the floor. Then he was on the floor, never moving ever again._

_Noboru kept looking around the room, letting little fits of laughter slip through his lips. He kept looking till he landed his eyes on me, buried underneath both bloody corpses. Noboru slowly made his wave over to me and lifted the knife up, right when he was about to strike he paused when the knife was centimetres away from my face, then he did something no one expected. He screamed._

_He kept screaming as he clutched his head, "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!", he shouted. _

_He kept struggling until he came to a stop with his head bowed. His hear was coving his face for a while but then he slowly lifted his head and he smiled, a smile that was big enough to slip his face in half. Then he lifted the knife to strike again, but then police sirens could be heard right outside, he looked panic for a minute but then he smirked._

"_They wont get me…", he whispered, then turned to look at me right in the eyes. "If I died… I'll haunt this place and wait for your return little girl…", he said loudly before looking up at the police men that barged through the door._

_He held the knife up to his throat and let out another sinister laugh before he sliced right across his throat. It was an instant death, but things weren't over, I knew that before I lost my consciousness and the police took me away._

_The scene disappeared and I looked at my parents crying. They hugged me, "Mai… I'm sorry you had to see that again…", my mother said as she broke down in tears ._

_My father hugged both of us, "Mai, we have to tell you something important… Noboru wasn't the one who killed us…"_

"_It was something that took control of his and then emotions possessed him…", sniffled Miyoko._

"_huh? How's that's possible? And if he died, should the spirit that possessed him stopped possessing him? Why is he still looking for me", questioned Mai._

"_Like we said, the spirit took control over him when his emotions got too strong… making him an easy target. Noboru also had some strong spiritual power, he used that power and sealed the spirit within himself so that spirit wont wonder around on the earth and cause the same accident.", explained Tetsuya._

"_yes, but by doing so the spirit that possessed him has control over his spirit even though he died. This is a bad thing, but it's easier instead of tracking it down and it's easier to exorcize it.", Miyoko explained._

_I only nodded as I tried to sink the information into my brain, "speaking of seals…. Why is there one on my fore head?"._

_My father patted my head and smiled, "you see, you had strong spiritual powers since you were born. So we had to seal your powers away because we didn't want to have spirits or demons attracted to that power of yours"._

"_how did you know I had strong powers?"_

"_you mother", he directed his thumb behind him. "she can sense strong spiritual powers from individuals, she is after all a priestess. Stronger than that red head in your group"._

_I laughed a little as he mentioned Ayako. _

"_Your father here", said my mother as she pushed her husband out of the way. "he can sense spiritual powers to, and he has this unique power that allows him to summon demon to do whatever he wanted. He also is pretty good at fighting… which he can also summon any weapon he wanted…"._

"_Yes, even though I'm good at fighting I don't remember there was ever a time where I be you Miyoko", reminded Tetsuya._

_My mother simply blushed and I laughed a little._

"_and speaking of this, Mai you're pretty good at fighting also… like your mother…", said my father._

_I just blushed as my mother pulled me into a hug and whispered but loud enough for me and my father to hear only, "you have strong spiritual powers like both of us, can fight like me, but did you know you also have the same unique power as your father?"_

"_What!", I yelled. "for real?"._

_Tetsuya giggled, "yes you do, but you need to have your own demons that are loyal to you to be able to summon any. You also need to know how to release you powers and control them."_

_I slumped my shoulder and my father just laughed again, "don't worry, for some reason since you were little you were able to see and talk to them. I made sure that if I pass away, you would be the master of them instead of me. They were quiet happy to hear that… they even attempted to kill me a few times, seemed like they like you more than me"._

_I was shocked! "Your Demons like me better than you! How come I cant see them anymore!", I accidentally raised my voice._

"_haha, that's where the seal on your head comes in again", Miyoko joined in. "When your powers get stronger, the seal also gets strong. It only deactivates if you are in major danger. But you don't have to wait for danger anymore, since you're older now and your birthday is in a few days… you'll be able to control you powers"._

"_What? My birthday is soon? What day is it and what does my powers have to do with my birthday", I questioned yet again. _

_My mother giggles again, "it's May 26__th__, you've been asleep for 3 days… and also when you turn 18, you are at the age of being able to control you power and Noboru most likely wont strike you till that day…"_

"_why not till that day?", I arched an eyebrow._

"_Because that the day he is the strongest, That's the day when the spirit controlled you parents and killed them", a voice said._

_I whipped my head around to come face to face with Gene._

"_GENE!", I exclaimed._

"_hey", he replied simply._

"_hi, um… I think I should wake up… I'm going to get yelled at by Naru for being asleep for this long… but before I wake up, how am I suppose to release the seal?", I asked. "I remember Yu and Yui saying that the only person that can remove the seal, is the person that placed it there in the first place"._

"_This seal is a little different Mai", said Gene._

"_How?"_

"_the seal will come off if you want to protect someone precious to you, but it is only for you, me, and your father", Miyoko explained._

"_Since we both already passed away, you are the only one who can break your own seal", my father added for reassurance. _

"_Mai' it's time for you to get up, Naru is getting really worried and I think in a few hours he's sending you to the hospital", reported Gene._

_I nodded and was about to get up but both my parents pulled me into a hug._

"_Mai, remember how to release the seal and be more careful around your birthday. Me and your father will watch over you.", Miyoko cried._

"_when you wake up, you'll be able to see the demons again, ok? We weakened the seal a little for you to be able to see them and go to the attic, but don't go alone. you'll find something that you missed a long time ago. ", said my father as he pulled me deeper into the hug. "Also, you better start getting good marks and tell that boyfriend of yours, that if he makes you sad I'll make him regret it!"._

_I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes as each word slip passed my parents lips. I cried and hugged them before whispering, "good bye". With one finally kiss on their cheeks I woke up.

* * *

_

_**hmm... kinda confusing wasn't it?**_

_**lol, well the next chapter will be out either tomorrow, next week, or sometime in January ;D**_

_**thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**thanks once again.**_

_**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S ! ~ 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, i decide to write one more chapter before i die for a while because of exams**

**this, chapter wont leave you hanging... well to me it doesnt i think**

**so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**and is willing to wait for a while for the next coming out**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed my story, it made me really happy ;D  
hmm...also, thanks to those who added my story to their favorites and alert... thingy...**

**anyways, enjoy this chapter !**

**_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!_  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 7**

I tried to open my eyes but it only met with the bright light. I winced a little and when I finally opened my eyes I was tackled with a hug from Naru.

"If you ever sleep that long again, I'll make sure your life at the office is nothing but a living hell!", he yelled.

I was about to say something but something caught my attention at the corner of my eye. I saw a little mini black dragon sitting on the table next to my bed, it wad little mini furry bat wings and purple eyes.

"**meu**", it said.

"Cielo?", I whispered.

"**Meu**", it said again.

I pushed Naru off of me and grabbed the little fur ball and hugged it. "Cielo! I haven't seen you in such a long time!", I shouted.

Naru just gave me an odd look as everyone else barged into the room to see that I was awake. They all shouted my name and rushed over to see me but I didn't pay attention as I looked around the room more and at closet I saw a few more dragons. I ran over to them and they all gave me odd looks, but I didn't care.

There was one Pink dragon with yellow eyes, blue dragon with green eyes, red dragon with blue eyes, purple dragon with blue eyes, and a green dragon with black eyes. I screamed with joy as I hugged them again.

"Mai?", said Bou-san.

I turned around with tears in my eyes, Everyone in the room backed up thinking that I was angry or having a major mood swing. Then I surprised them by laughing, and I whispered something to the unseen demons. After a few moments the dragons finally showed themselves, and everyone in the room freaked out big time.

"WOAH! What the hell is that!", pointed Bou-san.

"Hey, don't point!", I shouted. "their dragon demons and their just in their miniature forms right now".

"DRAGONS! How the hell do you know dragon demons!", yelled Ayako as she started back off to the far corner of the room.

"I'm also quiet curious also Taniyama-san", said Lin and Naru nodded with everyone else.

I sighed, "I think I should start from the beginning otherwise this wont make sense, so everyone take a seat. Yui and Yu I need both of you guys to set up barriers so that no spirit can hear our conversation, make it an level 75 barrier".

"Level 75?", questioned John and Masako.

"Oh", realized Yu and Yui.

"you guys don't know our abilities yet…", stated Fujihiro

"Well why don't I tell you guys", added Kenji cheerfully. "You guys already know both Tetsuya and Fujihiro abilities which are healing injuries, detecting and removing spirit. Both Yui and Yu can create barriers and summon shinki like Mr. Lin-san, the higher the level of the barrier the stronger it is. As for me and Kousake, we both have strong spiritual powers, but for Kousake he can purify anything evil. While for me I fight along side with warrior spirits that died long ago, so I guess you can call me a shaman.".

"I see…", Naru held a hand up to his chin, cupping it. "but why do we need a level 75 barrier?".

"Because, the spirit here isn't a normal spirit, now put up the barrier do I can get explaining", I ordered.

"you can start now, we already put the barrier up while Kenji was talking", reported Yui.

I nodded and then sat on my bed with Naru next to me, Then all six dragons went onto my lap. Some of them sniffed Naru, then 'mewed' happily before they sat on his lap also, which caused me to chuckle before going to a serious mood. "well as you see the daughter of Takuya and Miyoko are-"

"You", interrupted Masako calmly and I only nodded in response.

"What? How's that possible?", questioned Kousake.

"I already told you that the 'parents' I thought were real weren't. My real parents were Miyoko and Takuya. It was my 4th birthday when they were killed by their friend, Noboru Ichijo. Both my parents were brutally killed before my eyes which cause me to lose my memories from that time and ended up into a coma for seven years till I was 11 years old. Then a year later I met my gang and that's how we come to today".

"wait, why would Noboru kill his friends?", asked Bou-san.

"Noboru seemed to be in love my mother since high school, and right when he was about to confess to her, he finds out that she was sating my father".

"But why did he kill them years later after you were born?", questioned Naru.

"He didn't want to", I replied simply. "he was happy for my parents but it hurt him to see them being so happy with a family. Also it wasn't him who killed my family."

"but didn't you just say that he killed your family?", questioned Ayako from the farm corner with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah, I did. It was Noboru that killed my family _but _there was a spirit or demon of some sort that took control of his body and soul".

"so you're saying that demon or spirit was the one who killed your parents basically using Noboru's body? But isn't he dead? Why is he still after you?", questioned Tetsuya.

"lets call that thing a demon, since it has the ability to control emotions. I don't think a normal spirit will be able to do that unless it's a strong one but yeah, Noboru is dead. Although Noboru had strong spiritual powers to begin with so he somehow sealed that demon within his body and soul. He didn't want it to wonder around on the earth cause families to grief. Since the demon was sealed with in his soul, even though he died the demon is st-".

"He's still in control of Noboru's soul", finished Masako again as tears willed up in her eyes.

I nodded and continued. "The only bad thing is that he's after me and that he's in control of Noboru's soul. The good thing is that we don't have to track the demon and it's easier to exorcize it this way."

"oh god…", whispered Ayako. "is there anyway to get that demon out of his soul and let him pass on?"

Fujihiro spoke this time, "Yes, it is possible but we have to do it quickly. The hardest part is removing the demon but it can be done. Once removed, Noboru will have to move on right away or the demon can posses his soul again. When the demon is removed it will either escape or attack us, so we'll need to place barriers up".

Everyone nodded in understanding, "But the problem is how were going to lure it out…", Naru bit his thumb nail as he thought.

"Counting today its going to appear and attack us in six days", I reported.

"How do you know? And in six days it… june 1st… isn't that your birthday?", asked Masako.

"I told you already, he killed my parents on my birthday so he'll ap-"

"he'll appear on the day he's the strongest…", interrupted Yu.

"OK! Well you guys stop interrupting me!", I yelled. "This is my once in a life time moment to be smart and give you information!"

"No point in that…", muttered Yosuhara, but shut up once I glared at him.

Everyone in the room laughed before we gathered up around Naru as he gave out orders on what to do.

"Mai you are never to be alone and to remain in the base as much a possible", he said calmly.

"yeah… I wonder how long that's going be before I have to get tea for his retarded Highness…", I muttered.

"What was that?", glared Naru.

"N-nothing…"

"really now?"

"Y-yeah…"

"hmmm…"

He turned away with one last glance at me before turning to the rest of the people in the room, but then I announced something before him.

"Oh YEAH, before everyone leave I want you guys to meet my friends", I said as I indicated to the fur balls on Naru and my laps.

"_Your_ demons?", questioned Yui.

"well, they were originally my dads, but they liked me better and since my dad died I'm their new masters", I replied casually.

"Your fathers?", questioned Yu.

"yeah, turns out I'm a lot like my mother and father. My father had a strong spiriual powers and so he could've summon demons. He also has a unique power were he can summon weapons of his own instead of carrying them around, and somehow I ended up with that ability too. My mother was also a good fighter, better than my dad in fighting surprisingly… and my mother was also a very powerful priestess.", I watched as everyone's expressions were full of shock and they just stared at me.

"wow, so I bet you and Naru are going to turn out like your parents huh?", said Bou-san and everyone in the room chuckled.

I laughed a little before continuing, "yeah… and also the seal that was on my forehead was for protection because I had strong powers since I was little I would have attracted many unwanted attentions".

"Like that dosent happen already", muttered Naru.

"What?", I glared.

"nothing", he replied simply before I turned around with a huff.

"Anyways Hara-san I want you to walk around the house to see if you can sense anything, Bou-san, Ayako, john and Yosuhara will accompany you.", he ordered.

"Why do we all have to go at once in a group?", asked Bou-san.

"So you guys can record the temperature, collect and switch tapes, and protect each other while you're busy doing your job", He relied coolly.

"whaaa, that's so much work….", complained Bou-san.

"Don't worry, I'll help you relax tonight when were in our bedroom. I'll give _losts of pleasure_ to you", Whispered Yosuhara in a very Seductive voice, which sent creeps down everyone's spines.

After that the group of five left the room, while the rest stayed in the bedroom waiting for orders. Takagawa was heard begging John to switch rooms but he just laughed nervously in reply.

"Who's sharing rooms with who?", I asked Naru remembering I never got to know the room orders.

"you're sharing a room with me, Lin is with John, Hara-san and Ayako in one and then Bou-san and Yosuhara in another.", He replied.

I laughed nervously, _'I bet he arranged the rooms, he never really liked it when Bou-san purposely interrupted our… kissing section…' _I thought. Then I went back to listening to Naru giving out orders.

"If possible on Mai's birthday, can I ask for your guys help in excising this demon?"

The Six nodded and Naru continued, "Bou-san can place a strong barrier around the house, and Yui will place a barrier around the room, then when we separate the demon from the spirit I Yu and Lin to summon the shinki to attack it. At that time I also want Kousake, Kenji, and John to attack the spirit. Fujihiro of course will remove the demon but after I want him and Tetsuya to be on stand by in case anyone gets injured. Lin, Ayako, and I will be protect Mai and Masako since they both can't really do anything".

"HEY! I can do something!", I retorted.

He raised a brow, "Like what? Mai, your powers are sealed".

"have you forgotten I can also create barriers and I forgot to mention that in my dream my parents said that once I turn 18, I am strong enough to release my own seal, which on the day of my birthday I am able to release the seal on my head. Also the demons here are protecting me and I'm their masters. Also these six demons also aren't the only demons I'm masters of, those dragons are my fathers… not mine. There are another three that are my friends, they asked me to be their master when I was young… and of course I accepted, but my parents didn't know of them considering their pretty strong. I think their somewhere in this house waiting for me to find them…", I reported the little piece of information.

Naru was quiet for a while, "who are they? And why wait when they can ceom find you?"

"Right after they asked me to be their master, they went away till I was older, which was when I turned 16. They said they would wait for me at this house, so all I have to do is find them…you'll see in time", I winked.

He was quiet again then changed back to his previous orders. "no" he finally said. "I still don't want you getting into any danger so you're not allowed to participate in anything other than being on stand by".

I was about to say something but was interrupted by Kenji.

"Mai-chan", said Kenji "I'll have to agree with Mr. Narcissistic here, I don't want you to be in any danger because you are the main target for this demon".

"I-I S-See buf-buwhahaha", I laughed hard.

Everyone raised a delicate brow at me as I laughed, Lin just smirked while Naru gave me an annoyed look.

"what's so funny?", asked Kousake and Kenji.

"Y-you called Naru, narcissistic… ahaha….ha… haha… ha", My laughter slowly died down as I tried to catch my breath.

"isn't that his real name?" asked Kenji.

"No, his name is Shibuya Kazuya…" answered Lin.

There was a moment of silence before everyone in the room burst out laughing, too bad Naru had to ruin the moment and kick everyone out.

"Lin I want you to look after the base and tell everyone about our plan but make sure you put a barrier up!" yelled Naru as he pushed everyone out of the room and slammed the door in their face. "Go to bed!"

Soon the laughter died down the hallway and Naru walked up to me pushing me on to the bed with him on top. I blushed madly as he kissed me and then he slowly kissed down my neck before he pulled away.

"Go to bed… we're going to have a long week ahead…", he ordered.

I nodded before I slowly drifted off to sleep with Naru's arms wrapped around me and soon he join me also in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**hmm, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... ~ ;D  
**

**if you think i left you hanging then I'm sorry, the next chapter will be out ... some time ...**

**I'm also writing another fanfiction, called "Never Ending Loneliness"  
it's a Mai x Lin fanfic, for those who are interested**

**i think it might end up similar to this one... but a little different? (i hope)**

**hmmm... so i writing two fanfics at the time, and if you do read "Never Ending Loneliness"...  
also consider the fact that i might not be uploading for that either...**

**so, thanks for reading this chapter and please review! ;]  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHA!**

**"back so soon?" **

**is that what you guys are thinking?**

**well lets be truthful and say "i didn't feel like studying for exams (which i'm having tomorrow) and decided to write another chapter!"**

**I would say that but that's kinda a lie... ish**

**i just forgot i had an exam tomorrow, and i didnt want to stop writing a half written chapter... so i decided to cram for my exam later... ;D  
**

**well thanks for the reviews and to those who are still adding this to their favorite and alert subscription**

**and also, I would die to have parents like Mai in this story... makes life more interesting ;]**

**this chapter is a little shorter than others... but i think... ****_think_****... the next one will be longer... _hopefully_.  
**

**ANYWAYS i hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**_I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT!_  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Mai, I heard that you have three other demons that you're a master of. How exactly are you going to find them?", Bou-san slowly made his way over to me as I was pouring some tea for everyone. "I was also wondering why cant they find you? I mean you are back in the house and no one ever said you _hav_e to look for them", added Ayako.

"Yeah I am in charge of three other demons, but since my powers are sealed right now, they can barely sense me", I replied as I handed out the tea. "You see, I think they might be in the attic or basement because the basement is like downstairs and the attic is another two levels up. I think its because of the distance they cant sense that I'm in the house, so wouldn't it be better if I go look for them?".

"When are you planning to go?", asked Naru.

"Right after I hand out the tea", I answered right away.

Naru was quiet for a while before he decided that Lin and himself will accompany me to the basement first then to the attic. He quickly sipped his tea before he stood up and lead me towards the doorway with his hands around my waist, Lin followed behind. Before we even took a step out of the room, everyone in SPR and my ex gang members decided to join us thinking it was safe. Of course I tried to make them stay behind and that there was nothing to worry about, but I only somehow convinced Masako, Yosuhara and John to stay behind to watch after the base.

The walk down the hall, was nothing but awkward silence. "why did everyone have to tag along?", I unconsciously whispered out loud.

"Because my dear Mai", Yosuhara casually walked up next to me slipping an arm around my neck into a tight hold. "We can leave you alone with such a beast now can we? Also I'm very curious about what your strong demons that you seem to have possessed, which makes me wonder…. Are they stronger than your father's demons?".

Naru and Lin glared at the young lad, as Ayako and Bou-san started chucling to themselves.

"speaking of demons, where are the little dragons?", asked Fujihiro.

"Yosuhara, Lin-san is with us… and I don't think Naru will do that", I gave a smile to my boyfriend and he smiled back. "And yes their stronger than my father's demons, I tended to attract many strong demons since I was little if I remember correctly. Also the dragons are scattered around the house on the look out for any danger, and will report to me if anything suspicious shows up".

"Yeah, we sure noticed you attract the oddest things ever….", whispered Bou-san sarcastically, which I simply rolled my eyes at him.

The walk was silent again, but it wasn't as awkward as it was before. We came to a stop before a still nicely polished wooden door. Lin slowly turned the rusty door knob and opened the door. When we entered, we only noticed that there was a pool table, couches and a T.V., along with a bar at the corner of the room and a washroom a few meters away from the door we were currently standing at.

"For a basement, this sure isn't that big…", commented Kousake.

"Yeah… My parents were born in a household that was really strict and they didn't really know how love people till they had each other", I smiled sadly. "My mother want to be a family and have happy memories, she didn't want me to have the same memories when she was little. I still remember when I was little I often in here with my parents and I always played with the dragons while my parents just laughed at me".

When I looked up at everyone, they look sad. _'Damn! I did it again!'_, I thought spitefully. Then I suddenly slapped my face with both hands making everyone's attention back to me.

"Okay!", I yelled painfully. "Since there's nothing down here lets go to the attic!". I quickly rushed off, with a heard of people following me behind. But unknown to me, they were all smiling gladly that I was lively.

At the speed that they were traveling at… they got to the attic door with in seconds. Luckily I was wearing shorts that day and was able to go up first, even though Naru protested for some reason, which must be for her safety, I ignored him. Ayako ended up going last since she just happened to be wearing a long skirt.

When we finally got up on the attic, we stood there for a while before Ayako started complaining that the floor might fall apart and collapse due to everybody's weight.

"Ayako, calm down…", I placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "The wood that were standing on can last at least 50 years before it gets weak enough to break…"

"Then how would you know if 50 years hasn't passed by yet, huh! Someone probably lived here before you!", she retorted loudly.

I let out a weary sigh, "Ayako…." I started. "My parents built this home…".

Once again silence. Why is it always silence when no one knows what to say?

"Oh, well… sorry", blushed Ayako as she apologized for being a little foolish.

"No proble-", I was cut off when I heard something at the corner of my mind and within seconds I shouted, "EVERYONE DUCK!"

Every single person hit the wooden floor except me as three blast of energy balls headed my way. I elegantly jumped into the air and landed a few meters in front of my friends. I quickly got into my defence stance and waited for another attack but it never came. Instead was tackled from behind by a pair of strong arms, my head turned slightly and saw Naru, then I looked behind him and saw a person with white wings swinging a sword right above Naru's head.

I quickly pushed Naru off and made eye contact with Lin, telling him not to do anything and that I got everything under control. The next thing I did was throw a kick at the white winged guy, but he disappeared. And at the corner of my eyes, I caught another two people who had wings, but instead of white… one had black winds and the other had greyish silver pair of wings. I couldn't help but smirk at they tried to kick me but I ducked, my smirk grew wider as I saw their shocked faces.

I was snapped out of my musings when I saw a shadow on the floor, I looked up only to see the white winged guy swinging his sword down at me. I quickly did and back flip into the opposite of the three. When I landed on my hind legs I dashed forward and knocked the sword out of his hands and grabbed it in the process as I slammed him into the wall behind him. He gasped in surprise, but I didn't let him have a chance to fight back as I held his own blade by his pale neck. His two friends behind me stopped in their tracks as they stared at me in surprise.

Obviously since the held the white haired guy against the wall, he couldn't talk so the raven haired guy spoke.

"who are you? And how are you able to touch that sword?", He spoke in a deadly tone as he kept his glare at the back of my head.

"Only our master can touch our swords without getting hurt!", joined the silvered winged guy.

"Well…", I spoke back very friendly, which caught them a little off guard, "I'm quiet surprised you guys already forgotten my face, _Nobuyuki, Yoshimitsu_, and _Tsuyoshi_…".

I said with a serious tone before tossed the white angle over to them and they just stared at me shocked cause I knew their names. And once again they got into their fighting positions, getting redy to attack once more.

I just rolled my eyes at them and look back at my friends to see if their okay. My friends were still on the floor just gaping me with their mouths wide open… even Lin and Naru!

Sadly, I had to turn around and face the three winged people and began to speak again, "You guys seriously don't remember me? Come on… It's me… your _'master'_, Mai Taniyama… the girl who you vowed to protect and wait till I was of age before you guys find me? Hint hint…."

They just stared at me, shocked. After a while they squinted their eyes a little and gasped in surprise. Then they quickly got onto on knee and bowed before me. "Mai-sama!", they all shouted at once. " were sorry for not recognising you, it has beed many years since we saw you. Please forgive us!".

I chuckled at their behavior change, "I'll forgive you if you don't add the 'sama' after my name. Just call me Mai… and it has been a while…. 13 years… it's quiet a long time of course you wont recognise me… the last time you saw me was when I'm 4 and now I'm 17 years old…"

"but Mai-sa-", the white haired guy was cut off from my glare and my hands slowly placed on my hips as I tapped my foot on the floor.

"M-Mai…", he shuttered with a small smile on his features. "I still apologize for not recognising you…".

"I said it's ok, so stop bowing already…", I waved my hands at them and they slowly stood up. "Are you guys still willing to serve me?" They were taken back by the sudden question, but they all smiled and nodded their heads. They bowed their heads and lifted their right arms and placed it in the spot where the heart is located.

"Yes", they all said in unison. "We will gladly follow you now since you have found us, we will serve you and your family future generations until the day we are of no longer use, which will be the day till we die. Until then you are our master and we shall serve you Mai-sama."

"Hey! I told you to stop it with the 'sama'!", I yelled cheerfully.

"Hai", they said together and then laughed at me.

"ahem", I turned around to see Bou-san holding a fist at his mouth as he coughed. "sorry to interrupt…"

'_When are you not interrupting?_', thought Mai.

"Mai, who… are they?", asked Naru pointing the three long haired men.

Bou-san and Ayako snickered behind Naru's back.

"Umm… well the three of them are my demons", I replied sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, friends of Mai", a guy spoke. He had long white hair that reached up to his waist. Wings that were beautifully placed on his back and bright golden eyes like the other two. He truly was a good looking demon. "you can consider me as a demon, but I'm really an Angel, the first prince of the heavens king. My name is Yoshimitsu".

This time the male with the black pair of wings stepped up, "Nice to meet you, I am the first prince of hell, My name is Tsuyoshi".

After Tsuyoshi's introduction, he stepped back and the Gray winged person stepped forward. "Nice to meet you too, I am the second prince of Heaven and Hell, my name is Nobuyuki".

"heaven and hell?", Tetsuya raised an delicate brow. "how so?"

"Yoshimitsu and Tsuyoshi are my half brothers you see. Yoshimitsu's mother is my birth mother, while Tetsuya's father is my birth father also. It's a long story, but I am the only living half demon and angel alive. Since I don't have a rightful place in heaven or Hell, I belong Between both worlds, which happens to be on earth". "oh, sorry to have asked", bowed Tetsuya.

"It's no real issue, so don't worry about it", reassured Nobuyuki. " anyways, Mai..."

"Hai, what is it?", I turned around to look at Nobuyuki and the two other demons.

"While you were away we protected your precious items… but its really old and tattered", replied Yoshimitsu.

I tilted my head to the side, and gasped in surprise as I saw Tsuyoshi slowly walk up to me and took out two teddy bears, a bunny and cat…, then what surprised me even more was a music box he held out.

I felt some tears swell up in my eyes as I stared at my childhood toys. With shaky hands, I slowly moved them towards the music box and teddy bears. Once I had a firm grip on them, I held them close to my chest and started crying silently. I tried to hold in my tears, trying to be the strong girl that I always was, but somehow I couldn't be that girl at that moment. When I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, I knew who it was and quickly turned around to run into the arms of my beloved.

That day, I spent the whole night crying… crying like I was a child once more on the day when my parents died…, but this time I wasn't sad or afraid. I was happy I finally got my memories and precious items back, and I also wasn't alone this time. I had my 'family' and friends next to me. At that moment I knew that this case will be solved and I will do anything to protect those precious to me. I wont make the same mistake as the past….

So for now… I cried all the tears of pain I held in for years… and tomorrow, will be another day closer to my birthday before we strike…

_'5 More days….', _i thought_. '5 more days...'

* * *

_**HOW WAS IT? **

**haha i think i did a decent job on this... man i need to know how to get more descriptive than this...**

**sadly my IQ level isn't that high lmao**

**well, please tell me what you think!**

**reviews please and thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys im back after a looooooonnnnnnnnggg break, sorry about that  
although it might not be that long to you, it is to me D;  
**

**LOL, yeah i really wished that i had Mai's life...  
truthfully in my imagination, the three winged demon and the ex gang members are VERY hot, but since i suck at writing in detail and editing  
i dont think i put up a good enough description of them lol  
but anyways i would do ANYTHING to be surrounded by them many guys ^^  
**

**reality is sad guys... it's all about family, friends, drama, and HOMEWORK  
OMG I HATE HOMEWORK, stupid stupid homework ~sigh~**

**anyways, sorry if i havent updated in a long time  
heres Chapter 9!**

**yippie yedda dooo... I hope you enjoy!  
^v^**

**_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT_  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 9**

For the next few day, I stared lifelessly out the window as my music box from years ago repeatedly replayed till I fell a sleep like it was my lullaby. My eyes weren't emotionless like some creepy messed up doll, it was just staring off in a distance while I remembrance my past memories. Bou-san and the others knew how I felt and left me alone, although they would check up on me from time to time since their worried. Heck! Even Lin would pop his head into my room once in a while. Naru… being the stoic over protective boyfriend he was, was currently behind me… or rather ALWAYS beside me…. I'm not sure if its because of the new additional guys in the group, after all Naru is a VERY jealous man. I simply just giggled at the thought.

I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest, my hands placed on my lap with his over top, and his chin resting on top of my head. He never tried to comfort me or talked, we just sat there in silence. It's not like I want him to comfort me, but if he did, then I would just think he's taking pity on me and I don't like that.

As those three days went past, he stayed with me the whole time. When we finally left our room, which was May 30th, I was tackled with many hugs and kisses… literality. I was first attacked my ex gang members in bone crushing hugs, and kisses on my forehead for brotherly love. Of course, Lin had to hold Naru back from attacking my 'older brothers' out of jealousy… but since Naru wouldn't stand for it, Kousake and Kenji thought it was a good idea to kiss me near my lips. Knowing it was to piss Naru off, I didn't react… but Kousake almost got a black eye as Bou-san… had a friendly talk with him.

After all the welcoming back hugs and kisses, everyone went back to work. Anyways, I volunteered change the camera tapes since I was a while for a while. Naru at first reluctantly agreed, but after I threaten him with no tea, he agreed right away.

We were currently walking down the hall together, and having small conversation and a comforting silence from time to time. While we were walking down the hallway, we happened to pass the living room. Naru was currently walking in front of me so he didn't really how anxious I was feeling when we walked past the living room.

At the corner of my eyes, I caught some movement so I stopped walking for a moment and simply stared into the room. Naru who was a few steps ahead, but then he stopped walking when he heard my footsteps stop echoing from behind him.

"Mai?", he gave me a questioning look as he started walking towards me.

I glance over to him as I heard my name being called and was about to reply when something suddenly slithered around my ankle and the next thing I knew was being smashed into the ground with a loud sickening crack along the way. My skin burned from the friction as I was being dragged at amazing speed across the floor. Now I knew how it felt to be a towel cleaning the floor… god this hurt.

"MAI!", I heard my boyfriend scream my name as I caught a glance of him chasing not far behind. Not long after he yelled my name, I heard running footsteps from the base running to where we are and from behind Naru I already saw Nobuyuki, Yoshimitsu, and Tsuyoshi flying behind.

Next thing that registered through my mind was being smashed into a wall facing opposite of all my friends that was already gathered in the living room, taking their positions and getting ready to fight. I gave all of them odd looks, because I didn't see any thing dangerous next to me… that is until I looked up and made eye contact with blood shot ones that belong to Noboru.

I wanted to scream, but he was too close for comfort. I could smell the blood emitting off of him, I didn't want to scream and inhale that nasty foul smell, so I held my breath as long as I can. I kept staring at his head that was stick through the wall over top of me, the longer I stared at him for I almost thought that his eye balls were going to fall out and drop on my face. To say in the least… I was wasn't scared shitless like always, but for some reason I was trembling. I wasn't trembling like always did, when I was scared…. No, in fact I did the opposite. I was trembling because I was overwhelmed with flowing emotions.

I was happy, sad, determined, excited, angry, and too many more emotions to describe how I was feeling at the moment. Happy because in a few days time I will make this man before my eyes… no… the spirit that is possessing Noboru's spirit even after death… I will make it regret messing with my family and their best friend. I'll make sure of that. I was feeling sad and determined next because Noboru's spirit is being used by… that stupid _thing_… I don't know what it is, but I will do anything in my power to free Noboru and finally let him rest in peace. Excited cause, like I said before, I will make it regret messing with my family and now my friends, which is the cause of my anger.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a sinister smile plastered on his face, next thing I knew was that he was no longer above me but in front of me, mere inches away from my face. Everyone in the room froze, he was too close for anyone's liking, especially mine.

"**Mai, Mai, Mai….**", Noboru said in a tsking voice that echo off the walls. **"You've been such a naughty girl haven't you? Going and meeting your stupid little winged demons. That's cheating you know? You already have so many…."**, Glancing behind him, he looked at Naru and the rest of the group in position to fight before grinning and turning around to face me again. **"so many useful pawns….".**

He didn't get to finish his sentence as a strong forced sent him flying away from where I was currently sitting. I can feel my face scrunch up in anger as I saw his shocked face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!", I shouted, shocking most people in the room with my outburst. "PAWNS! I DEAR YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A LIVING HELL, ONE FAR WORST THEN THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN LIVING BEFORE YOU POSSESSED NOBORU'S SPIRIT! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS! MY FAMILY! NOTHING THAT YOU WOULD KNOW OF, AND I WONT STAND BY AND LET YOU CALL THEM 'PAWNS', WHEN TRULY YOU, YOURSELF IS A PAWN PLAYED BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF!". I stared to take gasping breaths from my outburst. It wasn't very often when I yelled that much, which shocked everyone and myself.

Everyone snapped out of their shocked states when Noboru started laughing. **"hahahaha, you really are pitiful… humans all are! You all think you can gain power by just having someone close to you, even if its one person. You guys are truly nothing but a disgrace to the human kind. Humans are nothing but puppets that carry hatred and selfishness and they should stay that way. You fools need nothing but hatred to gain power in order to protect yourselves, you don't need anyone other than yourself… protecting someone will just make you weak fools!"**, Noboru shouted the last part, with anger visible on his features.

"You're wrong!", I shouted and his eyes narrowed at my retort. "You're wrong… I thought that at first and I pushed everyone who cared about me away, not caring what they felt because all I cared about was my own happiness.". Tears started streaming down my eyes, but I ignored them. "I was wrong though… ever since my parents died I always put on fake smiles with everyone that I wasn't close with, but when I was with my foster parents I was always so cold to them and sometimes when I see fear and pain in their eyes… it hurt me."

"Mai…", whispered Naru as he heard me speak with pain attached to my voice.

"The more I pushed people away the more it hurt me and others…", I continued. "it was my gang that helped me realize my mistakes and I made amends to those close to me, that why I wanted to start over in high school! After some time, I realized that I prefer this lifestyle more than my past one. I believe that we are stronger when have those dear to us because by protecting others, we are _complete_. Instead of hatred that makes us strong… It's all the other emotions that we can get from others that makes us strong!".

Everyone in the room looked at Mai with gentle features as they saw how her determined she was on that one true fact. Most of them even have new profound respect for her now, more than ever. Noboru on the other hand boomed with laughter, before he straightened himself and glared at everyone in the room individually.

"I see… what foolish thinking humans seem to have now. Hmmm… I shall tell you my name since I don't like being called this 'Noboru' or 'spirit'. I am known as neither angle nor demon, I am a being created by the human hatred every thousands of year, I sole purpose is to make sure the human race is nothing but hatred because I believe this world is weak with emotions such as 'happiness' and 'love", as the Noboru spoke a sadness flashed on his face that only Mai saw since she was close enough.

"My name is Shikadai", it continued. "I'll see you within two days, and on that day… you will regret you spokes those words to me and I will prove just how wrong you are on your views of this pathetic world".

With it's final words, Shikadai disappeared as if it was never there to begin with. At first the room was filled with silence but Bou-san and Ayako, once again, broke it by tackling me to the floor with a bear hug, which caused Kousake and Kenji join in their little hug feast. No one bothered to help me, since they noticed how I was laughing seemed happy for once.

Shrugging, everyone joined in for a short moment before Naru finally snapped when his girlfriend was starting to get bone crushing hugs from everyone, EXCEPT him. After breaking the group apart and sending them back to the base, Naru went over to I and gave her a very deep kiss before pulling me into a gentle hug, which I gladly gave back.

I was enjoying this moment while I can, before the time will come and we'll all be pulled into something disastrous in the near future.

* * *

**Hmmm... i apologize for any spelling mistakes  
like i said i suck at editing so dont blame me lol  
i always try my best to catch my mistakes... but... yeah**

**ALSO i'll apologize for the short chapter... didn't want to write more till the next one haha  
**

**i reread my chapters before this and i saw so many mistakes it's embarrassing q=(#*_*#)=p**

**Oh yeah and by the way for those who read "Never Ending Loneliness", I don't think i will be updating that for a while till i finish this story  
which is most likely soon lol... i think this story will finish by the next chapter anyways...  
but just to let you people know... it will still take a while for me to update  
**

**Anyways i still kinda have to plan the story out...  
I know the beginning and ending but i just don't know how to get there  
i was planning on going with the flow but that'll take longer for me to update  
so please wait patiently ;]**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy everyone!  
sorry for the late update**

**i was going to update yesterday but something came up, so yeah...**

**well here you go!  
this was suppose to be the last chapter but then it got too long so i split it in half  
theres going to be a chapter 11 updated soon**

**but i think i should remind you who the characters are considering i haven't updated in a while.  
**

**SPR team:** _you should know who those are already (Masako, Mai, Ayako, Naru, John, Lin, Bou-san_  
**Shikadai**: _the human hater and the person who killed Mai's parents_  
**Miyoko:** _Mai's mom (decreased)_  
**Takuya:** M_ai's father (decreased)_  
**Tetsuya:** _he can heal injuries and detect spirits possessing a body (Ex gang member)_  
**Fujihiro:** _He can heal injuries and removing spirits possessing a body (Ex gang member)_  
**Kenji:** _uses shikigami (spirit) warriors to fight and process strong spiritual power but not as strong as Mai's (Ex gang member)_  
**Yui and Yu:**_ Twin brothers that both can create barriers and summon shiki (Ex gang members)_  
**Nobuyuki:**_ Half angel, half demon. silver winged (serves Mai)  
_**Yoshimitsu:**_ White angel, white winged (serves Mai)_**  
Tsuyoshi: **_Black angel, blacked winged (Serves Mai)_

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT  
**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 10**

Two days passed by quickly, Yosuhara was picked up in the morning by Madoka because Naru argued that this spirit was too dangerous for a person who doesn't have physic powers. Of course Yosuhara argued a little, but he eventually agree and now everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for the arrival of Shikadai.

John was in the process in closing all the blinds, while Masako was sitting on a couch not far away from where Bou-san and Ayako were standing. Lin of course was standing next to Naru who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders protectively. My ex gang members were standing, but scattered all over the room. My powers at the moment weren't released because I felt as if something told me that it wasn't time yet. I still had to wait a little longer, it's almost as if my powers were telling me not to fight Shikadai, cause I'm not meant to or something along the lines.

Right when the last blinds that were close and John had walked over to Masako, the lights started to flash a little before shutting off completely.

"Everyone get ready", ordered Lin as he got into his stance, getting ready to fight.

Everyone else soon followed, except Naru and myself. Naru just kept his hands on my shoulders and tightened his grip a little. The room temperature decreasingly dropped as I watched my breath slowly appear with each gulp of air I took. Mist surround everyone in the room as a figure started to appear in the air at the center of the room, alerting everyone.

What stood before us was someone so beautiful, that you wouldn't even think of as an enemy.

"**Mai… Shall we get started? It's time to prove to you just how wrong your views are on this pathetic world…", **a low and icy voice whispered into the room, startling some people but still on their guard.

Yui and Yu were now standing next to Lin right in front of Naru and myself, they looked back to give me a little bit of encouragement. Smiling a little before I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, I looked back up with confidence at Shikadai that was now fully solidified into the room.

"Ready when you are", I held my head high and stepped forward away from Naru.

He at first reluctantly let go, but once he took a glance in my eyes, he already knew that he couldn't changed my mind. He knew that I didn't want to be protected, because this time it was my turn to protect the ones I love and prove that my logic, my views and values, are as strong as an individual's culture can be. **"Hnn, it was nice meeting and talking with you Mai",** Shikadai glanced around the room at every single breathing life, before narrowing his eyes. **"and you humans…".**

When a smirk formed on his face, in an instant, a gush of wind blasted through his body and sent _everyone _in the room to go fly. Masako, Kenji, John, and Ayako passed out due to the impact to their frail bodies, or cause of their light weight. As for Bou-san, he was knocked out due to hitting head first into the wall, while everyone's back just smashed into the wall.

Yui and Yu quickly went to each individual that had passed out and put up barriers, while Tetsuya and Fujihiro followed to treat any injuries. Without a second thought Lin, Yui and Yu whistled in sync, where seven white fiery balls started to circulate Lin at a amazing speed. Yu and Yui both also had six fiery balls circulating around them, but Yu had Crimson red, while Yui had a Ocean blue ones. In a few second they shot out and attacked Shikadai.

You could hear him scream in pain as the shinki shot at him individually and then finally attacking all at once. His painful screams filled the room as he collapsed to the floor and not moving. Everyone just stared in shock.

"Over already!", Yelled Kenji as he looked at the unconscious figure and speaking what went through everybody's minds. "He had this major killing aura and now he's dow-". Kenji's little rant was interrupted when a menacing voice echoed through out the room.

"**Heh heh heh, foolish humans", **Shikadai slowly got up from the floor as gushes of blood splashed down onto the floor, making the pile of blood that was already pooling around splash and spread everywhere. **"Do you think such wimpy attacks will kill me? It would take a lot more than that to make me perish!".**

Suddenly, he charged forward and aimed at me. Naru gasped as Shikadai had already shot past him and was now inches away from me. Before the pale white hand can grab and rip out my throat, Tsuyoshi and Nobuyuki had blocked the attack. Tsuyoshi was standing on my left and Nobuyuki was on my right, Yoshimitsu wrapped his arms around me from behind as he flew to a safer area in the room. Naru, as always, rushed to my side to protect me from any harm that will inflict me great pain. Once Yoshimitsu knew I was safe, the two other winged angles and himself charged at Shikadai, ignoring my cries telling them to stop. They fought and fought, ignoring all the blood they had already spelt. Determination ran through them, soon after all three of them were slammed into the wall and collapsed to the floor.

The dragons hid behind me as the battle carried out, they wanted to join the battle but they couldn't transform in the living room without breaking the roof. Out of no where, after the angels have fallen, Kousake, Fujihiro, and Tetsuya charged forward. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as I helplessly watch the battle carry on and with each passing moment I'm losing someone precious to me.

All of a sudden my head started hurting, my hands quickly clutched to my head and fell to my knees, hunched over screaming in pain. Naru was obviously taken by surprise since he yelled "Mai!" really loud. My vision started to get bleary as I fell to my side and soon I passed out.

* * *

_Slowly opening my eyes and adjusting to the pain in my head, I slowly sat up and shook my head a little of the dizziness. When I could finally see clearly, I saw my parents standing right in front of me and I unconsciously shouted, "AM I DEAD?'. My parents were at first was shocked from my little outburst and soon started to laugh at me. _

"_Mai-chan, this isn't the time to be silly", my mother giggled. "were here to show you Shikadai's feelings, so you can understand this solution better"_

"_What do you mean?", I sent a questioning look to them as they returned it with a gentle one._

"_Recently, we just found out Shikadai isn't your real enemy, Shikadai is a pawn like you said two days ago… but it isn't the devil controlling him", My father explained. _

"_the devil, nor the angel has anything to do with the case happening right now.", Miyoko, my mother continued. "The real mastermind behind this is the person who created Shikadai"._

"_The person who created Shikadai?" "yes", my father nodded. "The creator is a twisted human soul that had done many bad deeds and gained a lot of power in doing so. Shikadai is only fighting because he wants happiness and to be loved"._

"_If he wants happiness then why does he do these things! What will he gain from doing this to innocent families? And my friends! I don't understand… why does he do these things? If he wants happiness and love, shouldn't he be doing the opposite?", I at first was yelling, but soon my voice went lower as I spoke._

_My mother and father smiled sadly at me, but I didn't dare to look up. I was too caught up in my thoughts and emotions._

"_Mai…", father called. "The creator of Shikadai sealed him in the dimension of time and there he went through many years of watching pain being inflicted upon one another. He grew up knowing only how to inflict pain, and his longing for things he thinks he can never get cause him to become who he is today"._

"_Please, Mai help him", pleaded my mother. "When you go back please be careful because after Shikadai is tamed and have a master or killed, most likely the creator will appear to fight and he's ten times strong than Shikadai"._

_I looked at the couple that was in front of me and saw the truth in their eyes, slowly I smiled and nodded. "I understand and ill be careful, thanks mom… dad". I slowly walked up to them and gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before I disappeared into the darkness._

"_peaceful please…", was all I heard before I lost sight of my parents.

* * *

_

I shot open my eyes, and met with beautiful blue ones. Sure, I have seen those capturing eyes full of panic, but I never saw them this nervous and frantic before. Right when I was about to ask what's wrong, Naru's pale lips sealed mine. Shocked, I just stared at his closed eye lids, till he pull back and reopen them, glaring at me.

When he spoke, I almost thought he was going to kill me. "DON'T you EVER scare me like that AGAIN! Got that!", he kind of yelled. "…" "…" "Do what?", I questioned "Mai…", sighed Naru.

All of a sudden, a body flew and smashed right into the wall next to me and Naru. I jumped a little because of the sudden movement, and when I looked around the room I was even more shocked. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was all injured but still conscious. I looked to my left where the body hit the wall, and the one person I least expect to see was Lin. Crimson blood drip down his chin as it continued to flow down the side of his face. His breaths were uneven, as it can be seen in the misty air and looking almost as if he was ready to pass out.

While I was observing Lin, Shikadai took this chance and sent a blast of spiritual power to attack me but instead Naru took the hit for me. Hitting the wall and making it crack, he grunted in pain. Trying his best to get up and back to me, but once he got on his knees he simply fell to the floor again, unable to get up anymore as he watched Shikadai make his was towards me.

Everyone expected me to listen to them telling me to run and that I cant win, but I just stood there with a blank look on my face. Shikadai had now stopped advancing towards me and stood before me, staring down into my eyes.

"**Aren't you scared?",** he questioned

I simply smiled, getting him off guard for a moment before he glared at me.

"**why is it that you smile when the end is coming near?"**

"Because I know you", the words smoothly left my mouth making me sound like I was friends with being before me.

"**Ha! Know me? How could you know me when I was the one who tried to kill you?", **he chuckled darkly to himself. **"Tell me… what do you know about me?"**

"You are only doing this because you want happiness", I answered. "To be loved…"

"**What a pathetic mind you have, how do you know that I'm not happy right now? What makes you think that I'm not loved?"**

"Cause I know that you were stuck between the dimension of time. I know that you have a creator and that he was the one who locked you up in there. You grew up knowing only how to inflict pain to others, you thought that you wont ever be happy or loved so you started hurting others and letting them feel the same pain as you…", Mai explained and still looking straight at Shikadai eyes. Slowly she took her hand and place it in front of her indicating to shake hands. "If you agree to be a demon served under me, I can help you experience much more pleasant things than those you had in the past".

I can feel everyone eyes go wide as their stares pierced me, wondering if I had finally lost my mind. Sure I had done a lot of stupid things, but I know this isn't one of them, I know that I'm doing the right thing and I will believe in that.

At first Shikadai was shocked, but then he quickly slapped my hand away. I didn't mind as I already knew I had gotten through his barriers. **"you must be a fool to think I will serve under a mere human such as yourself!"**

"Would I still be a fool if I _believe_ and _know_ you will serve under me? I don't think, I know so", was my smooth replied that caught, once again, everyone in surprise. "Also when I say serve me, I meant 'will you be my friend', I never like that master and pet thing", I smiled sweetly and place my hand back forward only to be slapped away again.

"**How can I believe you! How can I believe you wont abandon me? To use me? Tricking me? Tell me HOW IN THE WORLD can I believe someone I tried to kill a few days and is all of a sudden being nice to me, huh!", **Shikadai shouted as he clutched his head and backed up a little. This indicated that he just needed to be pushed a little bit more and then he'll agree in the end

Mai slowly walked up the confused being and patted her palms on each of his cheek, forcing him to look at her determined eyes. "Why cant you trust me? And why would you think I would abandon you? Look at Nobuyuki, Yoshimitsu, and Tsuyoshi, I haven't abandon them and I don't plan to. I made a promise with them, that I will find them one day and be their master and friend. Here you see us reunited again. I would never trick you, only if I'm playing a joke I will because that's what friends do. Also, isn't it natural to be nice to those who are in need of help?".

"**But **_**I'm **_**the one who killed your parents! How can you just forgive me like that?", **the little hope in his eyes left as he remembers the past, but it quickly came back after what I said.

"I forgive you because My parents forgive you, I was never really the type to hold grudges against someone who isn't to blame, so how about? Do you want to me to be your master? Your friend?", I asked as I hugged him little before backing up and placing my hand out once more. At first Shikadai tensed into the hug but relaxed after a while. He looked hesitant to accept my offer but after a few minutes he shoke my hand. Releasing his grip he lowered himself to one knee, and his right hand placed above where his heart is located.

"**I, Shikadai, swear upon heaven and hell to be loyal and protect my new master, Taniyama Mai", **with that he kissed my left hand.

Taking a piece of broken glass laying on the floor, I brought it up to my palm. Questioning looks were sent in my direction, and when they saw that I was holding the knife on my palm, they panicked. Although, only the angels looked calmly at me as if it was natural. I cut the edge of my palm deep enough for blood to leak through, I lifted my hand before Shikadai and he also gave me a questioning look.

"Drink my blood and this will seal the contract between us. If you drink this blood that will mean you will serve no one other than me till the day I die", I explained.

"**Are you sure you want to be chained to someone like me?"**, Shikadai wanted to be but his guilt isn't something that easily pushed aside.

I said a simple 'yes', and hesitantly he kissed my hand and apologized before he drank my blood. With this, the contract was sealed and also surprisingly Shikadai's voice changed. It was no longer filled with hatred, it was hope that you could hear. Obliviously, Naru was jealous since I can feel his killer glare at my hand and Shikadai's lips. I let a little sigh knowing that my boyfriend is going to freak out about this. Within a few seconds, the cut on my had healed and the room wasn't cold anymore. "MAI!", when I was turning around to look at the person that called my name, I was greeted with some bone crushing hugs.

The only ones who probably didn't hug me was Lin, Fujihiro, Tetsuya, Yui, and Yu. The five of them were smiling at me, and at the corner of my eye, I can see Naru slowly making his way over to me with a _very _menacing aura around him. Everyone that was crowding around me, dispersed within seconds and made a nice pathway for him. It almost reminded me of the yazuka household…

When Naru reached me, he hugged me and then bite my ear painfully. "_I'm_ going to have to _punish _you _tonight_ Mai-_chan_….". He then walked away and started to order everyone to clean up

I blushed madly, '_Oh dear god…-'_ Before my thoughts finished, the room had gotten a lot colder than before. Shikadai who was standing on the side lines quickly stood in front of me. Nobuyuki to my left, Yoshimitsu to my right, and Tsuyoshi behind me. All physics stopped cleaning and stayed on high alert.

"What's going on?", Questioned Nobuyuki as he look around the room for the unnatural source.

"it's my… creator…", Shikadai voice had changed, it made Bou-san and Ayako looked more relived considering they relaxed. looked grim as her said these few words, but you can tell by the look in his eyes that he's ready to fight. Soon another battle will start…

* * *

**Haha, truthfully i think this chapter was badly written...**  
**i lost inspiration for this story, BUT I WILL FINISH IT**  
**i just have a hard time making in good lol**  
**sorry for any spelling mistakes**  
**i tried to fix the ones i can see**

**please review and thanks for read ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone**  
**thanks to those who add my stories to thier favorites and alert**  
**and for those who reviewed my stories**

**Okay, next and last chapter up!**  
**it tried my best to make a good ending but i truthfully think it sucked**  
**but anyways please enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**

* * *

Forgotten Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 11**

"**It's been a while **_**Shikadai- kun…",**_ A not very normal human looking spirit appeared in the room. He had long brown hair that reached up to his shoulders and half or it was neatly tied up in a pony tail. His eyes matched his hair and the clothing he wore must have been centuries ago considering they look like a emperors wore. If you were to look at him you would consider his a normal person, but when you see that smile that makes it look like his bottom jaws going to drop to the ground… then that's a different story.

"Yes… it has been awhile… Shinbi…", hissed Shikadai.

"**hmm, I see you have a new master… but no matter, you will come back to me… it seems you havent been brought up well enough",** Shinbi's smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked towards me. **"after all I don't remember teaching you to side with these uncivilized humans… sigh… but first I have to try and kill this human or would you so kindly and give him back without violence?".**

"I wont let y-", I interrupted the conversation between Shinbi and Shikadai as I spoke up with demand.

"_You_ wont take Shikadai, _nor_ will you kill _me. You_ say you haven't brought him up well enough? Don't give me that bullshit, _you_ were the one who locked up between dimensions, _you_ were the one who let him suffer, _you_ were the one who abandon him…, are you so retarded to think that _I_ will give him back to his creator, _the person who treated him so badly?_ I don't think so, I think he's much better here with _his friends, and soon, his family_. There is nothing wrong with humans, and _you have no right _to say that", I felt my eyes narrow even more than before as I spoke, raising my voice little by little. "_I know_ you were also once human but your soul was twisted with all the crimes you did in the past and became what you are today".

Shikadai looked shocked when I said 'family' but I reassure him with a genuine smile and he seemed to have relaxed a little when the three angles smiled at him. They were never the kind to hold grudges against someone I've already forgiven. If they were, as Nobuyuki had told me, it'll probably be against the person who killed me, which makes me want to laugh at that.

"**hm… those weren't crimes… I was doing the right things but the civilians seemed to have disagreed with me…",** Shinbi tapped his index finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Mind telling me what you did, that made you seem…. Oh… so innocent?", I asked a little pissed off.

He looked at me and then smirked. **"Nothing much… just killed all the children in the country, and using the women as slaves… hmm there was so much I've done I cant remember… but I don't see what the big deal is… after all it was my wife and my child had betrayed me first…". **Anger boiled up inside of me as I felt something screaming inside of me to release my spiritual power and make him regret ever saying those thing. "_That's_ what you call _nothing?_ then you seriously need some help, what did your wife and child do to make you do such crimes?"

"**they died" **"What?", I asked dumbly as every looked at the guy like he was out of his freaking mind.

"**They promised me that they'll be with me forever! THEY LIED! THEY BETRAYED ME! They killed themselves and left me a note saying that my rule over the country was horrible and that they can no longer stand being with me! So they killed themselves! Women and children are all the same, nothing but liars.", Shinbia shouted.**

"But that's no reason to kill innocent people!", I retorted.

"**SILENCE!", he ordered. "It's time for you to die, it will be your greatest mistake for going against me, foolish HUMAN! You will regret, even in the afterlife, for becoming **_**my**_** enemy!" **Shinbi charged towards me as his sword appeared in his hands, but then Shikadai stopped him with his own swords before he reached.

"I WONT LET YOU TOUNCH MY MASTER!", Roared Shikadai.

He pushed Shinbi backwards were the other angels were holding swords and waiting to attack. When Shinbi was sent fly towards them, both Yoshimitsu and Tsuyoshi swung their swords from behind, but Shinbi was fast enough to flip into the air. He didn't notice when Nobuyuki was right behind him in the air, because he was concentrating on Shikadai now running towards him and jumping into the air. When Shikadai charged through the air at him, he pivoted his body to avoid the attack, but since Nobuyuki was behind him, he got slashed on the side of his ribs.

"Damn!", swore Tsuyoshi as he aimed for another attack. He was quickly sent flying a wall when a strong spiritual power in the form of a bird attacked him. He tried his best to get the bird off of him, but it turned into vines and locked him up against the wall.

Within seconds, all humans in the room were also sent against the wall, except Naru, Lin, Yui, Yu, Fujihiro, and Tetsuya. The problem was, they couldn't fight because of their injuries from the battle before. Fujihiro and Tetsuya was healing themselves first before they could get to the others. As I was too busy looking at everyone around the room, Shinbi charged forward and was getting to plunge his sword deep within my body. When I realized that I was getting attacked, I quickly closed my eyes and waited for the attack.

Minutes passed and I still didn't hear my blood dripping to the floor. Slowly, I opened my eyes and met with a blade mere inches away from my left eye, But I didn't care. Instead of worrying about the blade that's about to poke my eyes out, I watched in horror as Nobuyuki stood protectively in front of me with the sword stabbing one side of his heart and the through the other. In other words, the sword had stabbed his heart and that he had no chance of survival because the blade had popped out his back already.

I felt my eyes widen as tears streamed down my face. Shinbi smirked, and in stead of take the sword out, he ripped right out to the left, directly under Nobuyuki's arm. Blood splattered all over the walls, reminding me to day of when my parents died and I knew history was about to be repeated. Crimson blood was dripping out of Nobuyuki's mouth, and barely breathing (**A/N: **He's a half angel and demon… gotta be strong right?). His beautiful silver wings burst in to millions of feathers, they swiftly fell to the floor and soaked in the blood. Then they exploded into silver and red dust particles that flew into the air before disappearing.

Slowly he fell back and into my arms that awaited for him. He let out a grunt of pain as he looked up into my eyes. Reaching his hands up to touch my cheek, his tears left the corner of his eyes and he whispered quietly, "Sorry I couldn't protect you… Thank you for saving me… I will forever protect you even if I die, so please…. don't be sad, be strong, my friend, my master, my love…".

With his last breath, he died in my arms. I cried as I hugged him closer to my body, his fragile body. Memories past though my mind as I remember the day of my birthday…. The day I met him. Since he was half angel and demon, he had no place to belong, but I was the one to take him in. He was like my brother, he was my family!

Anger surged through my body as a let out screams of sadness. The body that lay in my hands slowly turned into glowing particles and disappeared, leaving me to hug myself as sobs racked my body. Naru and the rest watched quietly, as they were speechless. Naru had tried to get to me, but his body was in to much paint even move a muscle in his body and the fact that Lin hold him down from reopening his wounds.

I could hear, Tsuyoshi and Yoshimitsu screaming and attacking Shinbi, along with Shikadai. Shikadai didn't't know Nobuyuki, but as he saw me crying, for some reason he got angry and started attacking Shinbi. " I **wont** forgive you for hurting my master!", he yelled at Shinbi.

I ignore the battle that went on around me as I looked at my palms filled with salty tears_. 'we only reunited a few days ago… now he's gone… he's not coming back… my brothers not coming back!'_, my thoughts screamed through my head as I didn't notice there was a bright white line formed circling around me. _'Nobuyuki… brother… he's gone!'_, at the last thought, the circle blasted a bright light that surrounded me, causing everyone to stop fighting and look into my direction.

Shinbi screamed at the pure light that engulfed the room, the next thing that happened was unexpected. Shinbi just exploded into a misty black smoke and disappeared as the light got brighter.

"What's happening!", Yelled Ayako as the vines released her from the wall.

"Crap!", yelled Yu.

"This is bad!", Yui finished his thoughts. "What do you mean this is bad?", Bou-san yelled across the room.

"Mai's powers is going out of control because of the shock", answered Naru.

"and if they goes on… she may end up killing her self", Lin added.

"What do you mean?", asked John worriedly as he and Masako tried not to fly out of the room because the wind that was surround the light swirled around.

"Her powers were sealed inside her body, you cant expect it not to build up", Naru said. "If she went through proper ways of undoing the seal, they wouldn't't happen. But since the seal was basically forced to break due to shock, it can cause a major amount of spiritual power to release and destroying the owner to make everything stable".

"Isnt there a way we can stop this?", Both Kousake and Kenji yelled.

"It's too late to stop anything, if anyone goes near that light…", Yui explained sadly. "If anyone goes near that light… there's a high chance that person will die".

Everyone in the room gasped There was no way to save Mai… they couldn't't do anything… Footsteps echoed throughout the room and everyone turned into the direction. They hand expect that right in front of them was Naru walking towards me despite the warnings. What shocked them even more, and a young lady and man that looked so much like Me, was walking right next to him. They looked as if they were backing Naru up, and everyone couldn't help but watch with hopeful eyes.

As Naru made his way to me, the wind had cut him from here and there but nothing major. Breaking through the barrier light, he quickly hugged me tightly, Whispering smoothing words, when he said 'I love you' in the end, I passed out and the light that engulfed me was gone. The surroundings calmed down, leaving a couple passed out at the center of the room and leaving everyone staring a what they witness.

**

* * *

Later that Night.**

I slowly awoke from my slumber as I felt a hand petting the back of my head. I looked up from the chest in front of me to sapphire blue eyes that smiled gently down at me. I couldn't help but cried as I look into those eyes, Naru did nothing but hug me as I cried into his shoulder.

A few minutes had passed before I calmed down, "What happened?", I asked as I looked back up at him.

"Your powers went out of the control because of the shock, but I stopped it in time before anything could have happened", Naru answered as he hugged me more tightly.

"How?", I gave I'm a questioning look.

"I used some of my spiritual energy to even out the flow", the words left his mouth smoothly as if it was an everyday thing to him.

I quickly shot up from where I was lying and glared at him, "You WHAT?", I practically yelled.

Signing he sat up and hugged me, making smoothing circles around my back. "Never mind… lets go downstairs, everyone's worried".

When I was about to retort back, Naru dragged me out of bed and downstairs. What greeted me was a feast on the table and everyone gather around the room. When I entered they all shouted happy birthday for me.

I had completely forgotten about my birthday with everything going on, so I just cried for the tenth time that night. I got many hugs, and present. During the party I saw Tsuyoshi, Yoshimitsu and Shikadai talking at the corner of the room, laughing from now and then. At the end of the party everyone in the room gathered together and made a gravestone for Nobuyuki, since we didn't have his body. It was getting late at night and everyone had already headed to bed. I was sitting at the grave stone and remembering the past memories I had shared with my 'brother'. Signing, I headed off to bed knowing that tomorrow I'll be leaving. Of course, I'll visit since my house was only 15 minutes away by car.

When I entered my room that I shared with Naru, I felt someone grab me and threw me onto my bed. I looked up quickly to see who it was and relaxed a little when I saw that it was Naru. He smiled down at me and gave me a loving kiss before he pulled away and leaned down to my ear. He bite it playfully and whispered, "You just turned 18 today, and I think it's time for your _punishment _Mai…".

THE END

* * *

**How was the ending? **  
**it seemed rushed to me**  
**but this is the end sadly D;**  
**i hope you guys enjoyed this**

**please review and thanks fro reading!**


End file.
